El misterio del príncipe Slytherin
by belial16
Summary: Draco Malfoy descubre parte de su pasado. ¿Qué misterios oculta Malfoy Manor? ¿Tiene Harry Potter la llave para descubrirlos? capis cortos!DxH RWxVK HrxSS
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy belial16 y es mi primer fic, así que espero que os guste.

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capitulo 1: Introducción

Era una calurosa noche de verano, y Draco Malfoy no podía conciliar el sueño, y aunque sonara raro, se alegraba de ello. Llevaba varias semanas teniendo unas extrañas pesadillas. Al despertar, aunque lo intentaba, era incapaz de recordar nada, todo eran recuerdos borrosos.

En Malfoy Manor por las noches el paisaje era muy hermoso, así que Draco aprovecho para ir a dar un paseo. Cogió su elegante bata verde, su varita y se acomodó el calzado.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo, iba mirando los cuadros que havia colgados en la pared, que bañados por la luz de la luna les daba un toque sobrenatural. Cuando llego al final del pasillo entró en la habitación, que era una sala de estar, se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y descendió por la enredadera hasta llegar al suelo.

Draco puso rumbo hacia la cabaña del lago que quedaba oculta por el bosque del ala oeste. Ese lugar le encantaba, era especial para él. Para Draco havia muy pocas cosas especiales en su vida, que básicamente consistía en comportarse como un Malfoy, obedecer a su padre y odiar a Potter. En este momento se estaba saltando lo de obedecer a su padre, que le tenia terminantemente prohibido acercarse allí. Él no entendía muy bien por qué, ya que era un sitio precioso.

A esta distancia ya se divisaba la casa, así que Draco decidió acelerar el paso hasta llegar, después se sentó un rato a la orilla del lago. De repente varios recuerdos asaltaron su mente: cuando Peter Pettigrew vino a su casa para encomendarle su primera misión como mortífago, claro que el aun no estaba marcado, como fallo estrepitosamente su misión, la cara de su padrino mientras llevaba a cabo por él la misión, la huida, el miedo hacia las futuras represalias, Pettigrew diciéndole que el lord no quería ni verlo, la ira de Voldemort cayendo sobre su padre, su madre curándole las heridas a su padre,... su vida era un desastre, él era un desastre, un inútil, peor que San Potter… Maldito cara rajada... el niño que vivió, el héroe bueno para nada,… De repente se levanto y se dirigió a la cabaña, nunca había entrado en ella, había algo que no le terminaba de convencer, era como si ya hubiese estado en ella y hubiera pasado algo desagradable en su interior. Draco decidió vencer sus miedos y entrar. La puerta estaba atascada, así que utilizó _Alohomora _. Lapuerta se abrió y Draco entró. En verdad no hacia falta un _lumus_ para ver bien. En el interior todo estaba perfecto, debía haber elfos domésticos habitando allí, aunque era raro que no se apareciesen al entrar un intruso en la casa. Draco apreció la belleza de la entrada con esos enormes ventanales, y esas hermosas cortinas verdes y plateadas. Después subió las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, y llegó hasta un pasillo del cual no se veía el final, con habitaciones a un lado, y cuadros y ventanales en el otro. Draco se acercó para ver los cuadros, que más bien parecían retratos familiares. Debajo de cada cuadro había un cartelito con el nombre del artista, la persona retratada y una fecha. Cuando Draco se fijó quedó enormemente sorprendido. Los retratos eran verdaderamente antiguos, y pertenecían a la familia Slytherin. Al ver esto Draco se extraño de que su padre no se lo mostrase, ni a él ni a su Lord, ya que estaba seguro que sería bien recompensado. De repente Draco cayo en la cuenta, de que según el sombrero seleccionador Salazar Slitherin venia de la zona pantanosa, y el terreno de Malfoy Manor estaba situado entre pantanos. Por lo tanto… ¡se encontraba en la casa de Salazar Slytherin! Draco siguió viendo retratos hasta que llegó a uno que era enorme. En el retrato estaban pintados Salazar Slytherin… ¡su esposa y su hijo! Esto era increíble, en los libros de historia de la magia en ningún lugar figuraba que tuviera hijo y esposa. Pero en esta zona de la casa no había demasiada luz y Draco no veía bien el retrato, así que decidió convocar un_ lumus_ para ver mejor. La esposa de Salazar era realmente hermosa, pero cuando vio el niño de que se desmaya, ¡ese niño era su vivo retrato!

De repente se mareó y decidió dar marcha atrás, bajó las escaleras y entró en una habitación donde había un sofá. De repente, todo le daba vueltas y le empezaron a venir muchas imágenes a la cabeza: se veía a si mismo con una túnica algo anticuada sentado en este sofá, unos hombres llegan, uno de ellos lo golpea y lo tiraba al suelo, el grita, el otro hombre lo sujeta y le baja los pantalones, el otro hombre le dice algo, y lo obliga a mirarlo a la cara… esa cara… no puede ser… es ¿Potter? Pero que esta haciendo? Se pregunta Draco. Potter le está hablando, incluso con lágrimas en los ojos, y de repente le quita los pantalones, la ropa interior mientras el otro lo sujeta abriéndole las piernas, y Potter lo viola. Draco llora, grita pero nadie acude…

**Nota de la autora**:

¿Que tal la historia? ¿Que os ha parecido? Si queréis podéis mandarme algún comentario, se aceptan ideas, críticas, preguntas…. Ok? Gracias por leer.

Belial


	2. Chapter 2

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capitulo anterior

…esa cara… no puede ser… es ¿Potter? ¿Pero que esta haciendo? Se pregunta Draco. Potter le está hablando, incluso con lágrimas en los ojos, y de repente le quita los pantalones, la ropa interior mientras el otro lo sujeta abriéndole las piernas, y Potter lo viola. Draco llora, grita pero nadie acude…

Capitulo 2: La misteriosa casa

Draco abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en la cama. Le dolía mucho el cuello de gritar. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse y asearse, a ver si así era capaz de recordar como había llegado hasta allí. Lo ultimo que recordaba era… tener a Potter encima suyo vio…viola… violándole… ¿Qué coño significaba esto? ¿Qué fue lo que paso en esa casa? Draco abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua corriera por sus manos, y de repente se echó a llorar en silencio, sin que nadie lo viera, como un buen Malfoy. Se miró al espejo para ver lo patético que era. Sí, el famoso príncipe Slytherin era un niño debilucho, que lloraba a escondidas, al que lo único que le importaba era… ¿Qué era?

De pequeño lo tenía muy claro, lo único que le importaba era lo que su padre le decía, amaba a su padre y sabía que su padre también lo quería, aunque la gente pensara lo contrario. -Es imposible que Lucius Malfoy ame a alguien que no sea a si mismo o el poder-decía la gente, él lo había escuchado millones de veces, pero la verdad era muy distinta, su padre era un hombre estricto, severo, recto, ambicioso, que amaba el poder, la riqueza, pero también tenia corazón , un corazón que solo conocían unos pocos.

Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan Draco no creció criado entre algodones. La vida de mortífago de su padre lo hizo madurar tempranamente, además del entrenamiento que todo Malfoy debe tener. A temprana edad Draco ya sabia hablar varios idiomas, las normas de etiqueta, utilizar magia sin varita, magia oscura, pociones avanzadas, por eso en Hogwarts tenia tanto tiempo libre, no era porque Nott o Zabini le hicieran los deberes como creían la mayoría, sino porque ya tenia la mayor parte de los conocimientos, y por lo tanto dedicaba su tiempo libre a competir, burlarse y maquinar contra Potter… Potter… De repente Draco oyó un ¡plop! a sus espaldas

- Joven amo, el señor amo quiere que acuda a su despacho de inmediato- dijo el elfo con una voz temblorosa.

- Dile que enseguida voy, y desaparece de mi vista- dijo Draco sin mirarlo a la cara.

- Como ordene joven amo ¡plop!- y el elfo desapareció.

Draco se puso la bata verde y salió de la habitación, y se dirigió al despacho de su padre que se encuentra en la planta baja.

Draco dio dos golpes a la puerta y se escucho un adelante que provenía de dentro. En el despacho le esperaba un Lucius Malfoy con una expresión que luchaba entre la seriedad y la preocupación.

- Draco- dijo Lucius- ¿des de hace cuanto que acudes a la casa del lago del oeste?

Draco se quedo helado. En el fondo tenía esperanzas de que todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche fuera un sueño –Desde hace años, padre. Pero ayer era la primera vez que entraba dentro.-

-Draco, esa casa ha estado vedada para los Malfoys des de hace miles de años. Corren muchas leyendas al respecto. ¿Porque me desobedeciste?

- Lo siento padre, no volverá a suceder. Pero…- Draco dudo si continuar o no.

-Dime Draco- Dijo Lucius.

-Padre siento como si hubiera algo en esa casa que me obliga a ir, y cuando estoy allí me da la sensación de ya haber estado antes, es como una nostalgia, además padre ¿sabes a quién perteneció esa casa?- Lucius negó con la cabeza- ¡Esa casa era de Salazar Slytherin!- En este momento la cara de Lucius era todo un poema-

-Draco-dijo Lucius- No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a la casa ¿Me as oído?-

-Pero padre aun no te lo he contado todo…- intentó explicarse Draco-

-No quiero oír mas del tema, tu aléjate de ahí- Dijo Lucius antes de abandonar el despacho.

Draco se acercó al ventanal del despacho des del cual se veía a su madre en el jardín. Ella con una mano lo saludo, y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

Draco salió del despacho y se fue al jardín, necesitaba hablar con ella, haber si era capaz de resolver parte del misterio de la casa del lago del oeste de Malfoy Manor.

Nota de la autora

Como ya habréis notado los que han empezado a leer la historia está constituida por capítulos cortos. No soy demasiado buena con los títulos, ¡lo siento! Si tenéis preguntas sobre el fic, queréis saber más, dar opiniones, hacer alguna crítica, proponerme algo lo que sea, mandadme un review ok?

Este nuevo capitulo se lo dedico a Dark Morsmordre ¡mi primera lectora! Espero que te guste como va siguiendo la historia.

Belial


	3. Chapter 3

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capitulo anterior

Draco se acercó al ventanal del despacho des del cual se veía a su madre en el jardín. Ella con una mano lo saludo, y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

Draco salió del despacho y se fue al jardín, necesitaba hablar con ella, haber si era capaz de resolver parte del misterio de la casa del lago del oeste de Malfoy Manor.

Capitulo 3: Tomando el té 

Draco salió al patio y encontró a su madre, la distinguida y elegante señora Malfoy, sentada en una tela que estaba estirada en el suelo, tomando el té tranquilamente, o eso le parecería a cualquiera que no conociera a Narcisa Malfoy Black, pero la verdad era que su madre estaba preparando el terreno para tener una charla con su querido hijo.

Draco se acercó – Buenos días, Madre-

-Buenos días, Draco, ehm…- Dudó Narcisa- ¿Qué tal ha ido la charla con tu padre?

-Bien, madre, pero me gustaría hablar de esto con usted- dijo Draco, que prosiguió después de ver a su madre asintiendo- madre… ¿Qué sabe usted de la casa del lago del oeste?

-No mucho, como ya sabrás nos esta prohibida la entrada. Cariño ¿quieres un poco de té?- Un elfo doméstico aparece y le sirve a Draco una taza de té- Lo único que sé es que es mas antigua que Malfoy Manor. Draco, ¿Se puede saber que hacías ayer por la noche en la casa? Tu padre oyó los gritos y fue hacia allí de inmediato… nos tuviste muy preocupados… por lo que me contó Lucius, te encontró en shock, llorando en el suelo, susurrando cosas inteligibles y rodeado de serpientes…-

- No lo sé madre, esa casa me trae recuerdos extraños… tengo la sensación de haber estado allí en otras ocasiones pero… ¡juraría que es la primera vez que entro! Madre tiene usted que decirme todo lo que sabe… cuando estuve allí me pasaron cosas horribles y necesito respuestas.- Dijo Draco

-Lo siento, Draco, no sé nada más.-Dijo Narcisa

-Gracias, madre, debo irme a prepararme para Hogwarts, pasado mañana debo estar en el anden 9 y ¾ y no quiero prepararlo todo a ultima hora.- Dijo Draco, y se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mano, como solía hacer siempre- Hasta la cena-

- Muy bien, cariño, no te olvides de llevarte la escoba nueva- le recordó Narcisa

-No madre, no la olvidaré, este año voy a ser capitán del equipo y además tengo el puesto de golpeador, padre me ha autorizado para cambiarme, dice que da igual que no sea buscador ya que nunca venceré a Potter y seguir en el puesto es solo humillarme más.- Dijo Draco.

- ¿eso ha dicho tu padre?- Pregunto Narcisa sorprendida por la actitud de su marido

-No, pero lo pensó, al igual que tu.- I se fue sin ver como la fría e inquebrantable Narcisa Malfoy derramaba una lágrima por su amado hijo. Narcisa no tenía el valor de contarle la verdad a Draco, ya que eso era reconocer una cosa muy importante sobre ella misma, así que el misterio de la casa del lago oeste seguiría siendo un misterio para Draco.

Nota de la autora

Ya se que este capitulo es breve pero es que no me gustan demasiado los cambios de escena y prefiero comenzar capitulo nuevo. :P

¿Qué opináis sobre la historia? ¿Queréis que la continúe? ¿La aborrecéis?... Mandadme reviws con vuestras opiniones por favor.

En respuesta al reviw de Nathan24 tengo que decirte que Draco no es la reencarnación del hijo de Salazar Slytherin, es un poco más complicado, ;D, por lo que se refiere a Harry , que en el próximo capítulo saldrá, tampoco va a ser la reencarnación, pero vas bastante encaminado. ¡Gracias por leer la historia!

Belial


	4. Chapter 4

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capitulo anterior

Narcisa Malfoy derramaba una lágrima por su amado hijo. Narcisa no tenía el valor de contarle la verdad a Draco, ya que eso era reconocer una cosa muy importante sobre ella misma, así que el misterio de la casa del lago oeste seguiría siendo un misterio para Draco.

Capitulo 4: De amores y venganzas 

" ¡Qué…! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? Yo estaba en mi casa… en Grimmauld Place con Remus y los Weasley's durmiendo, antes habíamos celebrado… ¿qué celebramos? ¡Aaahh! ¡Auch! Hay que daño… qué a sido eso… parecía como si me cayera por un barranco. ¿Qué es este lugar? Parece una casa… y"

- ¡Tú! Muchacho del demonio… ¡¡vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi hijo!- Dijo una voz tenebrosa que se oía al final del pasadizo.

Harry empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el lado opuesto. "Maldita sea… ¿por qué siempre me meto en líos?"

-Muchacho cobarde, ¡No huyas! Debo vengarme… ¡malditos defensores de los muggles y sangre-sucia!- Decía la voz con dolor y rencor.

Harry divisó lo que era una puerta que parecía que daba a fuera y se dirigió hacia allí.

-¡No huyas! Tú y tu familia van ha estar malditos por la eternidad… sí… esto no va a quedar así… te doy mi palabra rata escurridiza… hijo mío vengaré…

Por fin, Harry consiguió salir de la casa. Que mal lo había pasado ahí dentro, con esa cosa persiguiéndolo. " ¿En dónde me encuentro?" se preguntaba Harry.

A su alrededor había un hermoso lago y una gran extensión de bosque…De repente oyó un ruido que venía del bosque, y Harry se ocultó tras unos árboles, por el bosque se oían unos pasos. De pronto Harry divisó una figura que se acercaba al lago. Parecía un ángel. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, y llevaba lo que parecía una hermosa bata verde. Le había robado el corazón, Harry pensaba que después de Cho no habría nadie más y… La figura paso el lago de largo y parecía que se dirigía a la casa. "¡Oh! ¡No! ¡La casa no! Debo avisarla…" Harry se acercó hasta donde estaba la muchacha, para avisarla.

De repente un remolino lo atrapo antes de poder llegar donde estaba la chica, Harry gritó para llamar su atención, la chica se giro pero no vio nada, Harry en un intento desesperado le tiro su anillo por la cabeza y grito -¡No entres ay un…!- y desapareció, otra vez se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, en su cama, bueno, en el suelo de su habitación. Harry se miró la mano y vio que no tenía el anillo... el anillo que le había dado Sirius de parte de su padre, el anillo de varias generaciones de Potter…no había sido un sueño… aquella hermosa criatura existía… Harry solo esperaba que la muchacha no entrara en la casa. Quería verla otra vez, ¡necesitaba verla otra vez!

Harry se fue a dormir pensando en esa hermosa muchacha, mañana tenía que estar en el andén 9 y ¾.

Nota de la autora

Muchas gracias por leer. ¿Qué os parece la historia? ¿Alguien quiere aportar alguna idea? ¿Alguna parejita en especial? Si queréis hacer alguna crítica, comentario o sugerencia ya sabéis, mandadme un reviw.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a khaly por su valiosa critica. Muchas gracias, se agradece que los lectores se interesen por el fic. Intentare mejorar en ese sentido, aunque la ortografía nunca a sido mi fuerte . Gracias por tus ánimos.

Referente al título: Inspirado en el fic de Leyes y venganzas, que es uno de mis favoritos.

Belial


	5. Chapter 5

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capitulo anterior

Harry solo esperaba que la muchacha no entrara en la casa. Quería verla otra vez, ¡necesitaba verla otra vez!

Harry se fue a dormir pensando en esa hermosa muchacha, mañana tenía que estar en el andén 9 y ¾.

Capitulo 5: El anillo

Draco se giró para ver quien gritaba, pero al mirar atrás no vio a nadie. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Supuso que serian los nervios, ya que en este momento no solo estaba desobedeciendo a su padre, sino a una de las leyes de los Malfoy's.

De repente noto como algo lo golpeaba a la cabeza. ¡Eso no eran imaginaciones suyas! Draco se giró de nuevo y oyó como alguien lo advertía que no entrara dentro de la casa…que raro… juraría que conocía esa voz… y cuando miró al suelo vio como una cosa brillaba a la luz de la luna. Draco se arrodillo frente al misterioso objeto y se dio cuenta de que era un anillo. Lo recogió y lo examinó atentamente "¿Dónde habré visto este anillo?" se preguntó, ya que el objeto le era extrañamente familiar.

El anillo era de oro, era bastante grueso así que dedujo era de hombre, además parecía antiguo, quizás alguna reliquia familiar… seguramente quién se lo tiró tenía bastantes motivos para que no entrara, porque nadie se deshace de un objeto así sino es por causas mayores. Draco se metió el anillo en el bolsillo de su hermosa bata verde y… al final decidió no entrar. No entendía muy bien porque pero esa voz lo había convencido, así que se volteo y deshizo su camino hasta Malfoy Manor.

Mañana sería un día muy duro y cansado, ya que era el día de la vuelta a Hogwarts y sabía que este año sería bastante riguroso.

Cuando llego a la mansión miro hacia atrás meditando sobre lo que había sucedido esta noche. No había averiguado nada sobre la casa del lago oeste, y además estaba la aparición de la voz misteriosa. ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Había ido con un misterio y había vuelto con dos. Decidió subir por la enredadera, cuando estaba arriba se sentó en la repisa de la ventana y observó la casa y el lago, que desde ahí se veían bien, y de pronto vio una sombra moverse por la casa. ¡Del susto que se llevó casi se cae por la ventana! Decidió que ya había visto suficientes cosas extrañas para una noche y entro en casa, cerró la ventana y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al llegar a su cuarto Draco se sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y lo miró atentamente. "¿A quién podía pertenecer esta joya?" pensó. No tenia ni inscripciones ni nada, solo había un grabado de un león por la parte de dentro. "Gryffindor" pensó en el acto. De repente se le ocurrió que Potter tenia que tener alguna relación con todo esto, ya que cuando entrón en la casa y tuvo esa especie de visión espeluznante, él estaba.

Potter era la llave de sus misterios, pero Draco no entendía que relación tenía Harry Potter con los Slytherin, y mucho menos que relación tenía el con los mismos. I con este pensamiento Draco se fue a la cama, con el anillo en mano, y por una vez desde hace mucho tiempo tuvo un sueño reparador.

Nota de la autora

Muchísimas gracias por los reviws. Estoy muy contenta de que sigáis mi historia y que os guste.

Lo de que haga los capítulos mas largos es un poco difícil porque yo tengo bastantes dificultades con los cambios de escena y prefiero que al cambiar de escena cambio de capitulo. Pero lo que si puedo hacer es actualizar a menudo, así que no os preocupéis que no os voy a dejar en ascuas durante mucho tiempo. ;D Con esto creo que respondo a "Yo" y a "Khye".

Respecto a la que me dice "Maria-Pa" sobre otros fics, lo siento pero este es el primero que escribo, pero creo que no será el ultimo tranquila ; D

Quiero daros las gracias por leer mi historia, no sabéis hasta que punto me hace ilusión que me mandéis reviws .

Gracias Nathan24 por continuar leyendo no te preocupes poco a poco iras desvelando el secreto de Draco.

Muchos besos a todos y ya sabeís: para comentarios, quejas, ideas, sugerencias, dudas, criticas… mandadme un reviw

Belial


	6. Chapter 6

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capitulo anterior

Potter era la llave de sus misterios, pero Draco no entendía que relación tenía Harry Potter con los Slytherin, y mucho menos que relación tenía el con los mismos. I con este pensamiento Draco se fue a la cama, con el anillo en mano, y por una vez desde hace mucho tiempo tuvo un sueño reparador.

Capitulo 6: En el andén 9 y ¾

Por la mañana, en casa de los Malfoy's reinaba un agradable silencio. Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en el ministerio, hoy tenia una importante reunión con el Ministro de la magia francés. Narcisa Malfoy, como todos los lunes primeros de mes, había ido a Azkaban a hacer una visita a su hermana menor, Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco Malfoy estaba a las afueras de la mansión donde un lujoso carruaje lo estaba esperando. Los carruajes de los Malfoy's se distinguían por ser los mejores de toda la comunidad mágica. Los carruajes eran de la mejor madera de sauce boxeador del mundo, y tirados por los thestrals mejor entrenados del mercado, cuyo monopolio pertenece a los Malfoy's, claro, entre otras cosas.

Draco subió al carruaje, donde los elfos domésticos ya habían subido su equipaje, y abandonó Malfoy Manor. Como cada año unos días antes ya había acudido al callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles para Hogwarts.

Este año también sería el primero en llegar a la estación de King's Cross, obviamente para los muggles era imposible ver el carruaje. Éste siempre paraba en un callejón poco concurrido, donde dejaba a Draco, y él se iba a King's Cross hasta el andén 9 ¾.

Cuando Draco llegó al andén vio a unos sangre sucias de primer año que no se atrevían a cruzar por la pared. "Ja! Inútiles" pensó Draco. Los aparto de la pared con un empujón y la atravesó con una elegancia, que hacía solo unos segundos había brillado por su ausencia.

El tren con destino a Hogwarts ya estaba en la vía. Este año había mucha niebla en el andén, y la niebla en el mundo mágico nunca traía nada bueno. Aún recordaba en tercer año cuando habían entrado los dementotes al tren, y la cara de horror de Potter… ¡Potter! Tenía que hablar con Potter para resolver el misterio… y tenía que encontrar el propietario del anillo… y todo eso, aguantando las burlas de los Slitherin que aún se reían de él por haber fracasado en su misión. Sabía que sus amigos estarían a su lado, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory y Nott. Ellos eran sus únicos y verdaderos colegas, los demás solo buscaban su fama, fortuna, el poder de su padre,… pero des de su fracaso ya nadie le seguía ni nadie lo respetaba… bueno respeto le tenían ya que Draco, aún siendo esbelto y frágil, era muy fuerte gracias al entrenamiento que todo Malfoy debe tener. Draco aún recordaba como su madre le dejaba el pelo suelto para que pareciera una niña, ya que la ilusión de su madre siempre había sido tener una niña, pero por circunstancias del destino no había podido ser, así que la señora Malfoy, se las arregló para conseguir lo que quería… Después vino su padre que lo obligó a cortarse el pelo para sus entrenamientos. Pero ahora lo tenia bastante largo pero se lo recogía en la nuca con un hermosa cinta verde-plateada, que hacía juego con su elegante túnica Slitherin.

La niebla aún persistía… de pronto vio un pájaro negro… lo que parecía ser una especie de cuervo monstruoso. Cada vez le gustaba menos lo que veía… esto tenía una pinta de emboscada…Draco aunque no era mortífago, toda su vida había estado familiarizado con lo referente a Voldemort, y ya conocía parte de las estrategias del Lord. Draco tenía que encontrar a Potter, que conociéndolo llegaría tarde con la sangre sucia y los pobretones Weasley's. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que los mortífagos lo hicieran, necesitaba que Potter le respondiera algunas preguntas, después si el mismísimo Voldemort lo quería le era igual…

De repente oyó una discusión y si su sexto sentido no le fallaba tenia que ser de…

- ¡Oh! Vamos Hermione no es para tanto…- Decía Ronald Weasley

-¿Qué no es para tanto? No podemos llegar tarde ¡somos prefectos Ron! Debemos dar buen ejemplo…- I Hermione Granger le empezó a soltar un discurso a Ron sobre como debe comportarse un prefecto, mientras Ron la iba imitando, "Cada año lo mismo" pensaba un aburrido Weasley

Tras el pelirrojo se oía una tenue risita la cual pertenecía indudablemente a Harry Potter. Draco en verlo se dirigió hacia él, y en el momento en que iba a abrir la boca, una fuerte explosión se oyó y el caos reinó en el andén 9 y ¾.

Nota de la autora

¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Para dudas, sugerencias, críticas,… ya sabéis, mandadme un reviw.

Quiero agradecer a Maria-pa que se haya echo lectora incondicional, ya que eso significa muchísimo para mí, muchas gracias. Esos detalles hacen que uno tenga más ganas de continuar escribiendo, y por lo tanto le tengo que dedicar este nuevo capítulo.

Respecto a tus dudas, no te preocupes, todo se va a resolver. Ya lo veras. ;D

Respecto a Khye no te preocupes te puedo asegurar que vas a leer más. Además hoy me siento inspirada y puede que suba otro capítulo.

Aclaración:

Thestral: Tipo de caballo volador; es escaso, negro, con capacidad para hacerse invisible; muchos consideran que da mala suerte.  
Sólo pueden ver thestral aquellos que han visto la muerte, y tienen conciencia de ella

Gracias por leer,

Belial.


	7. Chapter 7

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capitulo anterior

Tras el pelirrojo se oía una tenue risita la cual pertenecía indudablemente a Harry Potter. Draco en verlo se dirigió hacia él, y en el momento en que iba a abrir la boca, una fuerte explosión se oyó y el caos reinó en el andén 9 y ¾.

Capitulo 7: ¿Mortífago o no mortífago, esa es la cuestión.

Con la explosión había perdido el conocimiento. Él estaba seguro que eso era cosa de Voldemort. Intento moverse un poco, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, además sus gafas estaban rotas por la explosión y no veía nada. De repente noto como alguien lo cogía.

Lo veía todo borroso, pero estaba seguro que el individuo que lo cogió era un alumno de Hogwarts. El extraño lo cargó a sus espaldas. Harry quería preguntarle por Ron y Hermione, pero le dolía bastante la garganta. De pronto notó como era elevado y puesto en un carruaje.

Una vez dentro el extraño se permitió suspirar. Al menos él estaba a salvo, pero Harry no estaba tan seguro de su suerte. El carro se paró y Harry oyó una voz diciendo:

-La emboscada ha sido un éxito, no se lo esperaban, pero no encontramos a Potter por ningún lado. El Lord se va a enfadar, teníamos la misión preparada desde hace meses…

-Y eso explica que tengas que hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo… ¿que no sabes que el tiempo de un Malfoy es oro, si no encontráis a Potter es vuestro problema… además tengo que ir rápidamente a Hogwarts o Dumbeldore y ese atajo de idiotas van a sospechar de mí otra vez… ya os enviaré la factura de Madame Malkin de mi nueva túnica, ya que la nueva por vuestra culpa esta echa trizas… - Dijo, el que indudablemente, por esta voz y esa forma de arrastrar la palabras, tenía que ser Draco Malfoy

- Lo sentimos Malfoy pero el Lord nos prohibió hablarlo con nadie que no sea de los nuestros-Dijo el mortífago, el cual era un desconocido para Harry.- Bueno adiós Malfoy.

-Adiós- dijo Draco secamente- Bueno Potter, no te hagas el inconsciente, fingir se te da muy mal, toma… - Draco le ofreció un bote con… ¿?- Potter no lo mires así, no es veneno, es una poción curativa, te irá bien, y de esa forma podrás hablar…-

Harry se tragó la poción de un trago, sabía realmente peor que veneno, pero antes de darse cuenta, el dolor había desaparecido.

- Malfoy… ¿No eres mortífago?- Preguntó Harry de sopetón.

- Hahahaha…- Malfoy se puso a reír de una forma bastante escandalosa, tenía una risa histérica- Haha ¿eso…hahaha es lo único…hahhahaha… que se te ocurre preguntarme?- Consiguió decir Malfoy- Me esperaba algo mas heroico como… ¿Están bien el pobretón y la sangre sucia, o algo mas coherente como… ¿Vas a entregarme a los mortífagos? No sé como lo haces pero siempre me sorprendes cara rajada.

- Supongo que el que te diga que no llames así a Ron y Hermione no tiene sentido… ¿No?- Dijo Harry

- Supones bien, Potter- Dijo Draco- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… no… no soy mortífago- Y Harry vio como los ojos de Malfoy irradiaban tristeza, aun que no entendía porque- "Como alguien puede estar triste de no ser mortífago"- Pensó Harry, pero, claro, él no sabía lo importante que era para Draco estar a la altura de su apellido.

-Bueno Malfoy, ¿Se puede saber porque me has ayudado?- preguntó Harry, ya que si no era mortífago no tenía motivos para secuéstrale, y Harry dudaba realmente de la generosidad del alma de Malfoy.

-Mira Potter tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, y si esos inútiles te hubieran secuestrado me habría quedado sin respuestas.- Contestó Draco, sinceramente y sin rodeos.

-¿Preguntas?- Dijo Harry

- Si, Potter- Dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia- Preguntas. ¿Sabes lo que es una pregunta? O es que ir con el pobretón Weasley afecta tu cerebro.

- ¡Retira lo que has dicho Malfoy!-Dijo Harry

-No estas en situación de dar ordenes Potter- Dijo Malfoy.

-Eres insoportable Malfoy- dijo Potter- Pero…, igualmente gracias por salvarme la vida.

- Bagh! Ya te ha salido la vena San Potter, normal que el sombrero seleccionador te pusiera en Gryffindor.- Dijo Draco

- Malfoy… ¿En verdad nos dirigimos a Hogwarts?- Pregunto Harry algo temeroso.

- Si, claro, ahí estaremos más seguros- Dijo Draco.

-¿Estaremos?- Dijo Harry

-Si, el mortífago que nos hemos encontrado antes era un conocido de la familia, pero si hubiera sido algún otro yo tampoco hubiera estado a salvo-Dijo Draco sin querer entrar mucho en el tema.

- ¿Sobre que quieres preguntarme Malfoy?- Dijo Harry. Si Malfoy le había salvado la vida arriesgando tanto la suya, lo que quisiera preguntarle sería muy importante.

- Mira Potter…-Dijo Draco pero enseguida fue interrumpido por el cochero que anunciaba su llegada a Hogwarts.

Nota de la autora

Este capitulo esta dedicado a khye por seguir tan fielmente el fic y mandarme reviws. Muchas gracias…. Vivo de los reviws

Para dudas, críticas, sugerencias,…y cualquier otro tipo de comentario: REVIWS!

Gracias por leer,

Belial.


	8. Chapter 8

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capitulo anterior

- ¿Sobre que quieres preguntarme Malfoy?- Dijo Harry. Si Malfoy le había salvado la vida arriesgando tanto la suya, lo que quisiera preguntarle sería muy importante.

- Mira Potter…-Dijo Draco pero enseguida fue interrumpido por el cochero que anunciaba su llegada a Hogwarts

Capitulo 8: Llegada a Hogwarts

Draco vio como un grupo de personas y un fantasma se acercaban al carruaje. Entre estas personas estaban Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall, Madame Pomfrey, unos hombres, que parecían ser aurores, y, finalmente, el fantasma del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Al bajar del carruaje una lluvia de preguntas lo asaltó. "¿Que ha pasado en el andén 9 y ¾?", "¿Dónde están los alumnos?",… y muchas más de ese estilo que fueron silenciadas cuando Potter salió del carruaje.

"¡Harry!" Gritó el fantasma de Albus Dumbledore. Todos los profesores lo rodearon y la atención fue volcada en Potter, momento que Severus Snape aprovechó para llevarse a Draco de allí, mientras Potter les contaba lo que había sucedido.

Draco y Snape entraron al castillo. Mientras iban por los pasillos Draco apreció el silenció que reinaba en ellos y lo agradable que era no tener que ver a esos estupidos hufflepuff's tropezando por todas partes y los descerebrados gryffindor's alterando la paz que tenían esos pasillos. En la zona Slytherin aun se conservaba esa paz, en las mazmorras de Hogwarts siempre habían ofrecido la calma y la paz que necesitaba Draco, aunque a veces, y solo a veces, desearía sentirse tan vivo, tan lleno, tan estúpidamente feliz y acompañado como un Gryffindor…

De repente el ademán que izo Snape para que pasara a su despacho lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts señor Malfoy- Dijo con una frialdad típica en él.- ¿Sería usted tan amable-"ese amable era taaaan irónico" pensó Draco- de contarme que ha pasado en el andén 9 y ¾?- se estaba acelerando y poniendo rojo- ¿y que hacía con usted nuestro queridísimo señor Potter?- "ya había pillado lo del sarcasmo, no hacia falta que fuera tan explicito" pensó Draco- espero seriamente que usted no haya tenido nada que ver- y Snape posó en Draco una mirada inquisidora.

Draco tardo unos minutos en contestar ya que , como buen Slytherin, era bueno en echar esa clase de miraditas pero su padrino era el rey en esa tema, no había nadie que lo ganara. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a contar a Snape todo lo sucedido desde que había ido a la casa del lago oeste.

Al terminar su padrino le dijo que era mejor que no se acercara más a la casa. Que era muy posible que el cuadro en él que se había visto retratado fuera un cuadro hechizado para ese propósito, y que no debía desobedecer a Lucius. Aunque también le dijo que intentaría sacarles algo de información a sus padres ya que esta historia era bastante curiosa.

-Draco- Dijo Snape- ¿Puedo ver el anillo que dices que has encontrado?-Draco le paso el anillo a Snape, que al verlo palideció.

-¿Qué pasa padrino? ¿Has averiguado algo?...-Dijo Draco mirando a Snape

-Potter…- Dijo Snape en un susurro

-¿Qué tiene que ver el cara rajada con todo esto?- Dijo Draco

- Idiota…- dijo Snape- Este anillo pertenece a los Potter, el año pasado Remus se lo dio al Inútilquevivió. ¿Lo recuerdas Draco?

Nota de la autora

Siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto pero entre las vacaciones y la poca inspiración no se pueden hacer milagros.  Al menos espero que les guste el capítulo. (Disculpad la ortografía que no es mi fuerte). Ya se que es muy cortito pero intentaré actualizar pronto. Un beso a tods!


	9. Chapter 9

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capitulo anterior

-¿Qué pasa padrino? ¿Has averiguado algo?...-Dijo Draco mirando a Snape

-Potter…- Dijo Snape en un susurro

-¿Qué tiene que ver el cara rajada con todo esto?- Dijo Draco

- Idiota…- dijo Snape- Este anillo pertenece a los Potter, el año pasado Remus se lo dio al Inútilquevivió. ¿Lo recuerdas Draco?

Capitulo 9: Defendiendo a Malfoy

-¿Potter, Potter… ¡Potter! – Y después de decir esto cogió el anillo de la mano de su padrino y se largo del despacho sin decir palabra.

Draco llegó a la conclusión de que solo Potter podría ayudarle a resolver el misterio, así que fue a buscarlo.

Cuando salió del castillo vio que en el patio había varios aurores que cuando él salió lo miraron como perros de caza mirando a su presa. Uno de ellos se acercó a él. Draco ya sabía porqué lo miraban así. El hijo de Lucius Malfoy tenía que ser interrogado el número uno, ya que probablemente su padre tenía algo que ver. No era la primera vez que lo interrogaban.

-¿Señor Malfoy, tendría usted la bondad de acompañarnos? Tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas sobre el accidente en el andén 9 y ¾.- Dijo el auror

- …Sí- Dijó Draco, "si supieran que en lugar de un futuro mortífago solo soy un inútil… Ja!" pensaba Draco.

- ¡Un momento!- Gritó una voz a sus espaldas…esa voz…era la voz que lo avisó de no entrar en la cabaña y la voz era de… efectivamente era de Potter.

-¿Se puede saber lo que te ocurre Potter?- Preguntó Draco.

- Yo es que…quería decir…que…esto…-Dudaba Harry, pero cuando vio la mirada asesina de Malfoy, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se apresuro a decir- No creo que interrogar a Malfoy les ayude a resolver el caso. Como les he dicho antes el mortífago, que no tenia ni idea de mi presencia, dijo claramente que Malfoy no era de los suyos y que por esto no sabía nada de la operación.

- Claro Harry, pero el señor Malfoy es hijo de uno de los principales sospechosos y…-Pero el auror fue interrumpido

- Pero Draco no es el señor Malfoy, no tiene que cargar con las responsabilidades de su padre- Dijo Harry

Draco no se creía lo que estaba oyendo, y menos de quien lo estaba oyendo… había alguien que no lo veía como un clon de su padre… y ese alguien era Potter… en este momento algo en el interior de Draco se despertó y una olor dulzona se expandió por el aire.

El auror miró a Potter y luego a Malfoy, y al mirar a esa hermosa criatura no pudo evitar el dejarla en libertad… era una completa belleza…

Harry en ver la cara tan extraña que ponía el auror al mirar a Malfoy se giró, pero el solo veía al Malfoy de siempre. De repente Harry vio como la enfermera del colegió se acercaba muy rápido hacia ellos con una mascarilla en la cara y gritándoles algo…

Nota de la autora

¡¡¡Holaaaa! Lo prometido es deuda, y tal como os dije he actualizado rápido. Espero que os guste como va siguiendo la historia. Siento hacer estos capítulos tan cortos, pero es que no dispongo de demasiado tiempo. Quiero agradecer vuestros reviws…realmente no se que haría sin ellos.

Si tenéis preguntas, comentarios, críticas, correcciones, ánimos…lo que queráis mandadme un REVIW.

Aahh si quiero decir que ya tengo a las futuras parejas pensadas… La principal ya la sabéis: Draco y Harry, pero aquí va haber mas parejas como por ejemplo Sirius x Remus, y…bueno las demás ya las iréis viendo xDDD.

Gracias por leer y un beso a todos,

Belial.


	10. Chapter 10

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capítulo anterior

El auror miró a Potter y luego a Malfoy, y al mirar a esa hermosa criatura no pudo evitar el dejarla en libertad… era una completa belleza…

Harry en ver la cara tan extraña que ponía el auror al mirar a Malfoy se giró, pero el solo veía al Malfoy de siempre. De repente Harry vio como la enfermera del colegió se acercaba muy rápido hacia ellos con una mascarilla en la cara y gritándoles algo…

Capítulo10: La tragedia veela de Malfoy

Madame Pomfrey se acercó a Malfoy y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Harry, aunque estaba extrañado por la actitud de madame Pomfrey, pudo reaccionar a tiempo y coger a Malfoy en brazos, y aunque este pesara poco la diferencia de altura era bastante considerable, no tanto como Ron, claro está, pero si 7 u 8 cm., ya que Harry era uno de los mas bajitos de Hogwarts, y esto dificultaba la tarea.

- Pero Madame… ¿Por qué ha aturdido a Malfoy?- dijo Harry sorprendido por la actitud de la enfermera- por…

- Harry… ¿no hueles una fragancia dulzona?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey temiéndose lo peor.

- No huelo nada en especial- dijo Harry extrañado por la pregunta de la enfermera.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, pero era urgente llevarse a Malfoy de aquí.-Harry, cariño, ¿podrías acompañarme a la enfermería junto con el señor Malfoy?

Harry accedió a la petición de la enfermera y se fue con Malfoy en brazos, hacia la enfermería.

- Usted joven también debería acompañarnos- Dijo la enfermera al auror, asintió con la cabeza tontamente sin despegar la mirada de Malfoy.

Al llegar a la enfermería la enfermera le indicó a Harry que acostara a Malfoy en una de esas camas y después se fue al armario donde tenia las pociones y saco dos frascos.

Vertió el contenido de uno en un vaso y lo entregó al auror, el cual se lo bebió de un trago. Al momento la cara de idiota del auror se fue cambiando por la del hombre que había visto Harry en un principio…

El hombre le agradeció la ayuda prestada a madame Pomfrey y dijo que se tenía que ir hacia el ministerio.

-Pero, ¿Qué le pasó, Madame Pomfrey?- Preguntó Harry

- Es el aroma de los veelas, Harry. Cuando un veela se enamora, al instante empieza a desprender un olor dulzón que enamora a cualquiera que este a su lado, a excepción de una persona…-dijo Madame Pomfrey, y viendo que Harry entendía que era su caso, y la invitaba a proseguir con la mirada, continuó- su amor.

- ¡¿Qué!- Los ojos de Harry estaban desorbitados- pero si Malfoy me odia lleva ya años demostrándomelo…

- Harry clámate- Le ordenó la enfermera- en este lugar no se grita, ay gente descansando. A ver muchacho, ¿Qué sabes de los veelas?

- Mmmmm… creo que… son unas criaturas mágicas… que son conocidas por su extrema belleza… y… creo que poco más- Dijo Harry no muy convencido- A si ahora que lo recuero… Fleur Delacourt era veela, ¿No?- Pregunto Harry

- No, Harry, la señorita Delacourt tenía herencia veela, pero no era un veela- Le corrigió la enfermera.

- Así que Malfoy es un veela… y está enamorado de mí…- y una mirada maliciosa apareció en los ojos de Harry

- ¡Harry ni se te ocurra!- dijo la enfermera viéndole las intenciones.

- ¡Solo bromeaba!- Dijo Harry

- Bromear con un veela de ese tema es muy peligroso muchacho- Dijo la enfermera con una gran seriedad- Harry creo que deberías informarte concienciadamente sobre los veelas. Mira Harry, los veelas son conocidos como los mejores amantes del mundo. Muchos reyes y grandes magos han arriesgado su vida y la de mucha gente para conseguir el amor de uno de ellos…sin saber que los veelas se enamoran solo una vez en la vida y son incapaces de volver a amar. Lo dan todo por su amor, incluso su vida. La peor desgracia de un veela es amar sin ser correspondido…- Y miró a Malfoy con cara de pena.- Un vela haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera su elegido. Si un veela ve que la persona que ama no es feliz por su culpa es capaz de quitarse la vida.

-Pues Malfoy se ha encargado siempre de destrozar mí ya destrozada vida y no he visto nunca que eso le afecte…- dijo Harry recordando todas las jugarretas que le había hecho Malfoy.

- Muchacho, antes Malfoy no era un adulto, los veelas se suelen enamorar a los 16-19 años, más o menos, aunque los hay que esperan el amor verdadero toda la vida y no lo encuentran. Otra cosa que deberías saber es que los veelas son muy fieles y sobre protectores con sus parejas- Dijo la enfermera- Y…

-¡Enfermera creo que Malfoy ya se está despertando!- avisó Harry.

Draco abrió los ojos pesadamente, el hechizo aturdidor aun lo afectaba. Al despertar vio a la enfermera del colegio y a su lado vio a… Potter con una gran cara de estupido.

- ¿Se puede saber que miras con esa cara de idiota, Potter?-Pregunto Malfoy con una ceja levantada.

Harry se quedo un rato mirando a Malfoy fijamente.

- A parte de idiota, cuatro ojos, inútil y San Potter, también tienes problemas auditivos- Dijo Malfoy- ¿Puede alguien decirme que hago aquí?- Mirando esta vez a Madame Pomfrey.

- Señor Malfoy, siento haber tenido que ser tan brusca con usted, pero no podía permitir que su esencia de veela intoxicara a los aurores, como usted ya debería saber eso es delito y…-

- ¿Cual esencia de veela? ¿De que esta hablando?- Dijo Malfoy perdiendo su limitada paciencia por no entender nada.

- Señor Malfoy es usted un veela… ¿acaso no lo sabe?- pregunto la enfermera extrañada.

- ¡Que!- Dijo Malfoy totalmente histérico, eran demasiadas cosas en un día.

- Malfoy no te escandalices tanto, no es una cosa tan mala- Dijo Harry

- Puede que un inútil como tú que no escucha nunca en clase puede que esto no le parezca nada, pero para los que sí que escuchamos y tenemos idea de lo que es un veela es una desgracia- Dijo Malfoy- Yo aún soy joven y soy muy guapo y no quiero enamorarme locamente del primer idiota que pase…- dijo Draco compadeciéndose - Un momento… ¡la fragancia! Eso quiere decir que ya me he enamorado ¡Aaaahhhhh!- Harry miraba realmente divertido el ataque de nervios "made in Malfoy"- ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia, Potter?

Harry dejó de reírse y se puso serio de repente- Malfoy…ehmm- "Ahora porque se sonroja" pensó Malfoy y de repente cayó en la cuenta.

-Potter, ¿Por qué no llevas mascara?- Harry lo miro y Malfoy al mirarlo a los ojos detenidamente se sonrojó y al entender lo que pasaba se levantó de la cama y se marcho corriendo de la enfermería. Harry y la enfermera intentaron pararle pero otra de las cosas que Harry no sabía era que los veelas tenían la fuerza de un troll y la agilidad de una snich.

Pero igualmente no se rindió y fue ha buscar a Malfoy, aunque tenía que ir preguntando a los cuadros que había por los pasillos.

Al salir al patio ya no había ni rastro de Malfoy.

-¡Harry!- Oyó una voz a sus espaldas- ¿Qué buscas por aquí?

- Hola Hagrid! ¿Por casualidad has visto a Malfoy?- Preguntó Harry de sopetón

-Si, lo he visto hace un segundo… iba… dirección al lago- dijo Hagrid y al ver que Harry se iba directamente, añadió- pero no te pelees con él, parecía muy abatido, Harry.

- Tranquilo Hagrid que no es mi intención-Y con un gestó se despidió de Hagrid.

Al llegar al lago se encontró a Draco, éste estaba mirando las profundidades del lago y…

Nota de la autora

¡Hola! ¿Qué os parece este capítulo?

Si queréis hacer un comentario, crítica, pregunta, elogio…; D lo que sea ya sabéis… mandadme un REVIW!

Dedico este capitulo a Maria-Pa por su apoyo incondicional, ¡gracias por leer!

Un beso,

Belial


	11. Chapter 11

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capítulo anterior

-¡Harry!- Oyó una voz a sus espaldas- ¿Qué buscas por aquí?

- Hola Hagrid! ¿Por casualidad has visto a Malfoy?- Preguntó Harry de sopetón

-Si, lo he visto hace un segundo… iba… dirección al lago- dijo Hagrid y al ver que Harry se iba directamente, añadió- pero no te pelees con él, parecía muy abatido, Harry.

- Tranquilo Hagrid que no es mi intención-Y con un gestó se despidió de Hagrid.

Al llegar al lago se encontró a Draco, éste estaba mirando las profundidades del lago y…

Capítulo 11: Reencuentro deseado

- ¿Malfoy…, se puede saber… que diablos estas… haciendo?- Le preguntó Potter medio ahogándose por el esfuerzo físico.

- ¿A ti que te parece San Potter?- Dijo Draco- Me estoy mirando en el lago, a ver si al ver mi reflejo me enamoro de mi mismo- dijo Draco con una expresión realmente triste.

- Quererte más de lo que ya te quieres es un poco imposible Malfoy…- Dijo Harry

-…- y un silencio se apoderó de los dos, pero Harry se sentía muy incomodo y para romper el hielo se le ocurrió…

-Potter- Malfoy se le adelantó- ¿lo dijiste en serio esto de que yo no soy mi padre?

-Si, claro- Dijo Harry sin asomo de dudas en sus ojos- Draco tu no eres mortífago y eso es muy noble por tu parte.

-¿Noble? ¡Hahahahahahaha!- se rió Malfoy con su risa histérica- Potter- Se puso serio de repente- Yo no soy mortífago porque fallé mi primera misión, no por… ¡claro fue por tu culpa! ¡Fue por eso que no pude completar la misión!

-¿Mi culpa?...Malfoy no se de que estas hablando- Dijo Harry confundido.

- Claro Potter, mi misión era cargarme al viejo loco come caramelos de limón, pero sabía que si lo hacía eso te disgustaría y por eso no pude matarlo… ya sabía yo que era imposible que se me ablandara el corazón- Dijo Malfoy alegremente.

- Así que… lo hiciste por mí- Dijo Harry con la cara radiante de felicidad. Él no estaba acostumbrado que nadie hiciera algo por él, solamente por él. Malfoy al ver lo guapo que estaba cuando sonreía no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "¿Pero que me pasa? Mi mente me dice que Potter es un idiota, pero no puedo evitar quererlo… ¡agghh! ¿Lo que me extraña es que mi madre tiene herencia veela, pero mi padre no, como es posible que yo sea un veela completo? La explicación más razonable es…"

- Malfoy… antes en el carruaje me querías preguntar algo ¿No?

-… eeh sí- Dijo Malfoy – Potter… ¿Qué hacías en Malfoy Manor ayer por la noche?

- ¿Malfoy Manor?- Dijo Potter confundido

- Si Potter, no disimules, ya te dije que lo haces mal… además te dejaste una prueba del delito- Y le mostró su anillo

- ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tu? ¿Y la chica…?- Dijo Harry cada vez más confundido

-¿De que chica hablas Potter?- Dijo Draco levantando una ceja... y empezando a atar cabos.

- La chica rubia, de pelo largo, con la túnica verde…- Dijo Harry mientras se le ponía una cara de tonto enamorado

- Te refieres a la muchacha a la que le tiraste el anillo por la cabeza, que tenia el pelo rubio como el mío, y tan largo como el mío- Dijo Draco soltándose el pelo, mientras Harry iba abriendo la boca cada vez más- y que llevaba puesta mi bata verde de dormir… ¿Potter?... hahahahahahahahahaa… tendrías que ver la cara que estas poniendo…hahahahahahahhaa… - se reía Draco histéricamente, aunque por dentro solo tenía ganas de llorar.

- ¿Que tiene tanta gracia Malfoy?- Preguntó Harry, y al mirar a Draco se fijo que unas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Malfoy al ver que Harry lo miraba giró la cabeza.-Malfoy, ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, Potter. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-Preguntó Malfoy.

Harry tenía un lío mental enorme en la cabeza. La chica que había visto era ¡Malfoy! Si lo pensaba bien… lo que pasaba era que él era un idiota. Había visto a Malfoy tantas veces y tenía tan asumido que era un fastidio, y que había nacido para hacerle la vida imposible, que nunca se había prado a pensar en lo bello que era.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaarryyyyyyy!- Dijo Ron que llevaba un brazo vendado y lo saludaba. A su lado estaba Hermione que también lo saludaba. Ella llevaba la muñeca y el tobillo vendados.- ¿Estas bien Harry?- Preguntó su amiga.

-¡Sí, Malf…-Cuando Harry se giró Malfoy ya no estaba.- Hola compañeros- les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

Nota de la autora 

HoLa… últimamente aprovecho para escribir que no se esta cuando va a durar esta racha xDDDD mi inspiración se toma vacaciones cuando le da la gana.

Puede que hoy suba 2 capítulos, pero no es seguro.

Muchísimas gracias x vuestros REVIWS!

Un besazo a todos,

Belial.

PD: Si tenéis críticas, comentarios en general, os aburrís, queréis sugerir algo….para lo que queráis ------ REVIWs


	12. Chapter 12

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capítulo anterior

- ¡Haaaaaaaaarryyyyyyy!- Dijo Ron que llevaba un brazo vendado y lo saludaba. A su lado estaba Hermione que también lo saludaba. Ella llevaba la muñeca y el tobillo vendados.- ¿Estas bien Harry?- Preguntó su amiga.

-¡Sí, Malf…-Cuando Harry se giró Malfoy ya no estaba.- Hola compañeros- les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

Capítulo 12: love confesions 

Draco al ver que llegaban la sangresucia y el pobretón se marcho hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin se encontró con sus compañeros de casa. Todos estaban en perfecto estado, cosa que no le extrañó ya que la mayoría eran hijos de mortífagos importantes o futuros mortífagos. Echó un vistazo a ver si veía a sus amigos. De repente notó que todos tenían la mirada fija en él. La mirada de esas serpientes no traía nada bueno, se lo decía su instinto veela a si que, con mucha dignidad, al ver que no estaba ninguno de sus amigos, se largó de esa guarida de víboras.

Draco decidió que era mejor ir al despacho de su padrino ya que le tenía que contar varías novedades. Al llegar al despacho uno de los cuadros que había le dijo:

- No lo vas a encontrar, muchacho-dijo lo que parecía ser un caballero- està con quiéntuyasabes-

Draco supuso que el Lord quería saber dónde diablos estaba Potter. "¡Ja! ¡Que se joda!" pensó Draco. "Ese maldito sangresucia le había complicado mucho la vida, a él y a su familia. Antes los Malfoy's eran una gente respetable y ahora solo eran unos lameculos del Lord."

Después se dirigió a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey le contra más cosas sobre los veelas, pero la enfermera le dijo que al que mejor se le daba el tema de las criaturas mágicas era al "profesor"Hagrid, así que Draco reunió el poco orgullo que le quedaba y se dirigió a la cabaña de los guardabosques. La enfermera le dio una poción antiveela, que neutralizaba el hechizo veela de atracción, se la tomó y se guardo unos cuantos frascos.

Pensando, pensando no se dio cuenta y choco con una de las personas que más odiaba:

-Mira por donde vas Malfoy- Dijo el muchacho.

-Apártate de mi vista, Lyod. .

De repente el muchacho acorraló a Draco contra la pared, para golpearlo. Lyod era más corpulento que Malfoy, pero Draco no se amedrentaba nunca por él, y eso le traía problemas o lo que es lo mismo un cupón de viajes gratis a la enfermería del colegio.

Cuando ya casi lo tenía encima… alguien empujó a Lyod y lo apartó de Draco. Balise, Theodore, Pansy, Gregoy y Vincent estaban alrededor de él. Al no ser mortífagos ninguno de ellos también habían resultado heridos por la explosión en el andén 9 y ¾.

-Apartaos escoria esto es entre Malfoy y yo- Dijo Lyod.

-Ohhh que Gryffindor te estas volviendo Lyod, estas para encerrar en San Mungo si te crees que pelearemos limpio- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa provocadora.

Lyod se acercó para golpear a Draco pero en ese momento una mano lo detuvo, por segunda vez.

- Señor Lane se puede saber que esta usted haciendo- Dijo la imponente voz de Severus Snape, que por cierto no venía de muy buen humor- Es una falta grave el intentar agredir un prefecto-

-Lo siento, profesor- Dijo Lyod que tenía a Snape en un pedestal.

-Espero, señor Lane, que esta escena no se repita más.- Dijo Snape

- No profesor- Dijo Lane verdaderamente apenado de que su profesor favorito lo regañara.

-Puede retirarse, Lane- Dijo Snape.

Lane se marchó, y Draco y sus compañeros dejaron de hacerse miradas cómplices para empezar a criticarlo abiertamente. Después se dirigieron al gran comedor, para realizar la cena de bienvenida.

Ron y Hermion le contaron el caos que había en el andén con el atentado de los mortífagos. Harry les explico todo lo que le había pasado con Malfoy y la casa de los Malfoy.

-¿¡¿Quéeeee?¡- Ron casi sufre un ataque al enterarse que Malfoy estaba enamorado de Harry.

-Es muy "romántico", Harry, dos enemigos declarados amándose en secreto…- Dijo Hermione con ojos soñadores.

- ¡Mione!- dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

Hermione los miró mal y soltó – ¡Hombres insensibles!

-Vamos Herm…- Intento explicarse Ron.

- Pero Harry, antes de saber que esa chica era Malfoy decías que era la mujer de tu vida, y ahora dudas... no te entiendo...¿Qué a cambiado?- Dijo Hermione confundida y preocupada por Harry

- ¡Pero Mione! Es Draco Malfoy el mismo que me ha estado puteando toda la vida, su padre es el mortífago mas arraigado a Voldemort- Ron tembló al escuchar ese nombre- y solo le gusto por esa atracción veela extraña... ¿cómo puede haberse enamorado de mi así como así? Además todos sabemos que aunque Malfoy es un idiota... es el chico más guapo del colegió, él mejor en pociones, un excelente golpeador, un líder nato, todos darían lo que fuera por estar con él ... en cambio yo...- dijo Harry inseguro- ni soy guapo, ni listo, ni nada, a demás... su familia no me aceptaría y solo le traería problemas...

Ron no se creía lo que oía. Harry realmente le gustaba Malfoy y además se preocupaba por él.

-Nada de eso Harry, no creo que ha Malfoy le importe algún problemilla de más- le dijo Mione guiñándole un ojo- si dices que no es mortífago... creo que eso ya es un problema para el Harry...Además creo que., personalmente, que la persona que te ame te corresponda no es ningún problema ...y menos para un veela.

Hermione siempre le abría los ojos a Harry, le animaba a conseguir lo que quería... Su apoyo siempre era fundamental para él. Ron era diferente. Ron siempre protestaba y se ofendía, pero a la hora de la verdad estaba a su lado dispuesto a pelear con él si era necesario.

Sus amigos eran polos opuestos y aun así se querían muchísimo, pero entre los tres nunca había habido más que amistad. Incluso cuando los Slytherin's llamaban a Hermione señora Weasly, entre ellos no había nadie. Además tanto Ron como Hermione estaban enamorados de otras personas.

Ron desde pequeño que era fan de los Chudley Canons (no se si se escribe así , si no es así lo siento) ,y aunque no lo reconociera estaba locamente enamorado de Victor Krum. Cuando Hermione salió con Krum Ron se subía por las paredes. Harry al principio se pensaba que era porque al estar enamorado de Hermione se sentía celoso, pero la verdad era que no tenia celos de Krum, sino de Hermione.

Por el otro lado, Hermione también tenía un amor, lo que pasa es que ella era mas cuidadosa con sus cosas. Harry alguna vez le había preguntado por quien suspiraba pero ella le decía que necesitaba tiempo para asumirlo ella. Mione siempre intentaba que Ron confesara que le gustaba Krum ya que ella le conocía y podría ayudarle, pero a Ron le faltaba confianza. Un día mientras hablaban ellos dos se le escapó que como quería que se le declarara si seguramente al ser tan famoso tendría todos los hombres y mujeres que quisiera.

Después de debatir un rato sobre su situación con sus amigos tomó la decisión de pedirle a Malfoy una cita para intentarlo a ver si funcionaba al finalizar de la cena de bienvenida.

Nota de la autora 

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! En primner lugar quiero agradecerles sus REVIWs! Me encanta que me mandéis reviws.

YO- Gracias por seguir la historia con tanta fidelidad, también que te guste...y sobretodo gracias por tus amenazas... se agradece el amor que te profesan los lectores ;D

Rochy trae- Siento mucho causarte problemas psicológicos, por esto esta vez he echo un capitulo mas largo.

MURTILLA- Siento no poder desvelarte las respuestas a tus preguntas, si quieres saber los porques tendrás que seguir leyendo. A demás ratifico que Draco no es ninguna reencarnación... ya verás porque...

Maria-pa – Muchiiiiiissimas gracias por tu apoyo, es realmente muuuuuuuuy importante para mí, enserio. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Bueno mejor espero que te guste la historia entera porque te la voy a dedicar. Jejejejejeje

Nyumi- Jajajajajajaja me gusta que te rías con la historia para eso escribo para que el lector se distraiga y pase un buen rato. Estoy contenta que te guste como escribo.

Gracias por tu apoyo, si tienes alguna sugerencia, pregunta o comentario de cualquier tipo ya sabes ;D

KiraPotter- No te preocupes actualizo pronto ;D. Gracias por el reviw y por amar el fic jajajjajajajjajajjaa

Allalabeth- Sip! Lo soy ;D jajajjajjajaa pero si no os dejara con ganas de mas no cumpliría con mi objetivo . No te preocupes sus deseos son ordenes para mi : Actualizaré rápido.

Gracias por leer, un beso a todos,

Belial.


	13. Chapter 13

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capítulo anterior

Después de debatir un rato sobre su situación con sus amigos tomó la decisión de pedirle a Malfoy una cita para intentarlo, a ver si funcionaba, al finalizar de la cena de bienvenida.

Capítulo 13: Cena de bienvenida

Draco y sus amigos de dirigían al gran comedor. Al llegar vieron que en la mesa Slytherin no había sitio, todos sus compañeros se habían acomodado ampliamente para no dejarles sitio, y Lyod tenía la mirada fija en ellos, y una sonrisa burlona se escapaba de sus labios…

Draco no aguantaba a ese tipo… pelearse con San Potter era divertido… tenía su gracia… pero ese Lyod Lane… le estaba mosqueando… él siempre había sido el líder de Slytherin, y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar… y menos Lyod y el sangre sucia de Voldemort…

De repente se fijó que la atención de Lyod se centraba en alguien más. Potter, la comadreja y la sangre sucia acababan de entrar. Lyod se levantó y se dirigió hacia Potter.

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí el trío dorado de Gryffindor-Dijo Lyod- La comadreja, la sangre sucia y… San Potter- y Lyod empujó a Harry, en la mesa de Slytherin todos rieron.

Draco estaba ciego de rabia. Ese hijo de...muggles había utilizado SUS insultos con Potter... y además lo había tocado... y empujado... eso era demasiado...

Draco Malfoy se acercó peligrosamente a Lyod, este dijo:

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? Cuándo termine con el idiota de Potter voy a por ti... hahahahaha

Draco ignoró lo dicho por Lyod y lo levantó cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa. La expresión de Lyod cambió al instante...

-Malfoy si sabes lo que te conviene suéltame- lo amenazó Lyod

-Como quieras imbécil- Dijo Malfoy tirándolo en el suelo, como si no pesara nada.

En la mesa de Slytherin las caras eran de sorpresa y miedo. Su exlíder estaba muy furioso y ellos tenían la culpa, lo habían destronado y sustituido por Lyod.

Harry miraba atónito a Malfoy... normalmente Malfoy era un cobarde que alardeaba sin motivo... pero ahora... ese Lyod era mas fuerte que los guardaespaldas de Malfoy ... y ¡Malfoy lo había levantado con una sola mano!... a demás la expresión que Malfoy tenía en ese momento no era nada alentadora...

- Lyod creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos... eres peor que un traidor a la sangre ... eres un fracasado- Dijo Lyod mientras se levantaba del suelo

- Hummmm...- Draco estaba realmente furioso

Harry veía como a Malfoy se le ponían los ojos rojos de ira... eso no traería nada de bueno, pronto llegarían los profesores y empezaría la cena...

-Lyod, discúlpate ahora mismo con Potter por insultarle- Dijo Malfoy asombrando a todos... ¿acaso no le molestaba que ese tío le quitara el mando de su casa y lo llamara fracasado?¿ Lo que más le había molestado es que insultara a Potter? Todo Hogwarts miraba a Malfoy como si estuviera loco. Ron Weasley estaba con la boca abierta y Hermione con unos corazoncitos en los ojos...

Los amigos de Draco, en cambio lo veían todo como si fuera normal, ya que conocían a Draco desde pequeño y de toda la vida habían sabido que esa obsesión suya con Potter acabaría de una forma especial.

- ¡Ja! Ni te creas que lo voy ha hacer Malfoy- Dijo Lyod retándolo. Malfoy al ver que este no le hacía caso lo cogió otra vez por el cuello de la camisa- Discúlpate, Lyod.

-...- Lyod giró la cabeza y pasó de disculparse.

-¡ Lyoooooood! –Gritó Malfoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Harry estaba preocupado en cualquier momento entrarían los profesores y si veían a Malfoy agarrando a Lyod por el cuello...eso le llevaría problemas.

-¡ Discúlpate!- Dijo Draco sacudiéndolo

Harry tubo el presentimiento de que los profesores estaban cerca así que en situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas... Harry se acercó a Draco y le planto un beso en la mejilla y le dijo- Gracias Draco.

Draco dejo caer a Lyod al suelo. Y miro fijamente a Harry. Harry tenía miedo de haberse precipitado, ya que Malfoy en ningún momento le había parecido contento al haberse enterado que estaba enamorado de él... Harry comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo echo cuando... de repente Malfoy se movió y Harry cerró los ojos pensando que lo iba a golpear...-¡Muack!- y de repente abrió los ojos y vio que Malfoy tenía una hermosa sonrisa en los labios- Un placer, Harry.- Le guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia su sito en la mesa Slytherin, donde estaba Lyod. De un empujón lo echo del banquillo y sus compañeros de Slytherin le hicieron sitio para él y sus amigos.

Todos los Slytherin se reían de Lyod y volvían a hacerle caso a Draco, el príncipe de Slytherin.

Los profesores llegaron y la cena comenzó sin más preámbulos. Fue una cena tranquila, y como todos los años Dumbledore hizo su acostumbrado discurso, del cual nadie entendió nada.

-¿Qué crees que ha querido decir Dumbledore con "el príncipe despertará de su largo letargo y la guerra terminará rememorando grandes tragedias, solo el amor y la amistad salvaran a esas almas perdidas y la profecía al fin se cumplirá"?- Preguntó Hermione

-Eso parecía mas una de las profecías de adivinación que un discurso de bienvenida-Dijo Ron

-Si- Dijo Harry- Cambiando de tema... ¿que os parecen los nuevos de este año?

- ¡Mierdaaa! Ron somos los prefectos tenemos que ir a acompañar a los nuevos a la sala común- Dijo Hermione

¿Vienes, Harry? – Dijo Ron

-¡Potter!- Dijo una voz al final del pasillo- ¿podemos hablar?

- ehh – al ver que Hermione le animaba dijo- si, calro.

Y los dos se fueron juntos hacía a fuera del castillo.

Nota de la autora 

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Estoy muy contenta de que mandéis todos REVIWs! Gracias por apoyar mi historia y leerla.

Un beso a todos ,

Belial.

PD: Fic dedicado a Maria-Pa.

PD2: Si tenéis comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, os aburrís...etc etc ya sabéis ... REVIWs


	14. Chapter 14

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capítulo anterior

-¡Potter!- Dijo una voz al final del pasillo- ¿podemos hablar?

- ehh – al ver que Hermione le animaba dijo- sí, claro.

Y los dos se fueron juntos hacía a fuera del castillo.

Capítulo 14: A la orilla del lago 

Draco cogió a Harry de la mano y avanzó un poco más deprisa. Draco tenía las manos muy frías. Pasaron por un caminito que llevaba al lago. Draco se sentó a la orilla del lago... esta noche había luna llena y los ojos de Draco brillaban con más intensidad... sopló una brisa y el pelo de Draco que estaba atado se soltó y Harry pudo admirar otra vez la persona que le robó el corazón...

- Mmmm...Potter no pongas esa cara – Dijo Draco.

- Es la que tengo, Draco - Dijo Harry remarcando su nombre.

- Me estabas mirando con cara de embobado medio idiota pervertido, esa no suele ser tu cara, Potter- Dijo Draco sin pillar la indirecta de Harry

- No te miraba así – dijo Harry medio enfadado- Te miraba con cara de ena...m¡ cof! ¡cof!

- ¿Con cara de que Harry?- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa divertida en los labios

- De nada, Malfoy- Dijo Harry muy sonrojado

Draco en ver que ha Harry no se decidía probó con

- ¿Donde esta esa valentía Gryffindor de la que tanto alardeáis?- Dijo Draco

Harry se preguntaba como podía una criatura tan bella ser tan malvada... verdaderamente las apariencias engañaban. Seguro que ni Voldie tenía tanta astucia, ni era tan manipulador, tramposo, listillo, pícaro, traidor, como Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- Seguro que eres un veela Malfoy- Dijo Harry- A veces pareces más una arpía...

-Hahaahahahahahahhahahaahahahaha- Draco se reía otra vez con esa risa tan suya- hahhahahahahahahhahahahahaha...

Esa risa suya era muy escandalosa seguro que iba a despertar el calamar gigante, el sauce boxeador, las criaturas de la cabaña de Hagrid, las del bosque prohibido...

De repente un enorme hombre lobo salió de entre los árboles...

- AAAAaaahhhhh- Gritó Harry de la impresión

Draco dejó de reírse y se puso delante de Harry. Sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora ya no reflejaban la luz de la luna, sino que eran rojos... eran rojo sangre, como los de Voldemort... y miraban fijamente al lobo que tenían delante.

- Ggrrrrrrr- Hizo el hombre lobo.

- Largate criatura si no quieres saber lo que es bueno... he sido entrevenado para ser un Mortífago de calidad...- Dijo Draco- Quieres a Potter ¿eee? Pues dile al lord que no lo tendrás, que ya puede mandar miles de criaturas oscuras bajo imperios que no va a conseguirlo mientras esté yo para impedirlo...

El lobo se tiro encima de Draco para morderle pero Draco lo empujo contra un arbola y el lobo cayo al suelo aullando de dolor.

-Largo- Dijo Draco

"Era impresionante la fuerza que tenían los veelas... ¿Cómo es que Voldemort, reuniendo un ejercito de criaturas mágicas no había echo un ejercito de veelas?" Se preguntaba Harry.

El hombre lobo se levantó e intento morder a Harry- Crucio- Dijo Malfoy y la criatura se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

- Para, Draco- Dijo Harry- Esta bajo un imperius no sabe lo que se hace...

Pero Draco no paraba...

- ¡Dracoooo! -Gritó Harry e intento zarandearlo para que lo escuchara, pero Draco se deshizo de él con bastante brusquedad, tanta que tiró a Harry al suelo

De repente Draco paro –Finite Incantem- y el lobo huyo medio sangrante. Los ojos de Draco volvían a ser grises - ¿Harry estas bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?- Draco lucía ahora totalmente preocupado... -¡Mierda!- Dijo Furioso consigo mismo

- Ehm Malfoy creo que deberías aprender a controlar tu furia veela- Dijo Harry seriamente, Draco creía que ahora Harry lo iba a dejar por no haberse controlado- si quieres vamos un día a la biblioteca con Mione y que nos ayude a buscar técnicas de autocontrol veela... ¿Qué te parece, Draco?

Draco no se lo creía- ¿Me vas a dar otra oportunidad?- Dijo sin creérselo

- eeeeejjjeeemm ...cof ...cof- Dijo Harry algo sonrojado

Draco se dio cuenta que aun no le había dicho nada a Harry... debido a la aparición de ese bicho no se le había podido declarar formalmente.

- Harry James Potter- Dijo Malfoy muy serio y de rodillas- ¿Querrías salir con este arpía disfrazado de veela?

-Sí, Draco, quiero salir contigo- Dijo Harry rojo como un tomate y sonriendo.

Nota de la autora 

Quería hacer el capitulo mas largo pero es k es un buen final de capitulo este asi k aki se akaba.

Un beso a todos,

Belial.

PD: Fic dedicado a Maria-Pa.

PD2: Si tenéis comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, os aburrís...etc etc ya sabéis ... REVIWs


	15. Chapter 15

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**

Capítulo anterior

Draco se dio cuenta que aun no le había dicho nada a Harry... debido a la aparición de ese bicho no se le había podido declarar formalmente.

- Harry James Potter- Dijo Malfoy muy serio y de rodillas- ¿Querrías salir con este arpía disfrazado de veela?

-Sí, Draco, quiero salir contigo- Dijo Harry rojo como un tomate y sonriendo.

Capítulo 15: Poner fin a un tan largo día

- ¿Eso ha dicho esa cucaracha rastrera hijo de Malfoy?- Dijo Lord Voldemort- Pues que se prepare... voy hacer de su vida un infierno junto a la de Potter- Dijo con una cara sádica.

-Señor pero su padre es el señor Malfoy, nuestro mejor hombre- Dijo Oscar Lane, el padre de Lyod.

- ¿Acaso me as cuestionado, Lane?- Dijo el Lord

- Yo, no..-

- Crucio- Dijo el lord

Lane estaba por los suelos retorciéndose de dolor .

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

En la sala común Gryffindor, un feliz Harry Potter les contaba lo sucedido a sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¿así que tu y Malfoy están juntos?- dijo Ron sin terminar de creérselo.

- Si , Ron.- Dijo Harry por enésima vez

- ¡Felicidades Harry!- Dijo una ilusionada Hermione y le dio un abrazo al estilo Molly Weasley, que hizo crujir las vértebras.

- Suéltalo Mione! Se está quedando morado- Dijo Ron

- ¡No exageres Ron!- Dijo Mione ofendida- Bueno chicos me voy a mi cuarto a leer un rato y a la cama , hoy ha sido un día muuuuuuy largo.

- Tienes razón, Mione- Dijo Harry- Yo también iré a acostarme .

En la sala común de Slytherin Draco Malfoy se dispuso a dejar las cosas claras a sus compañeros. Blaise, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent, Theodore y por supuesto él volvían a tener el mano de la casa de las serpientes.  
-¿Es que queréis convertiros en lame culos de Voldemort como nuestros padres?- Dijo Draco a los de su casa- Es un asqueroso sangre sucia...-

- Malfoy ... el Lord es poder...- Dijo uno de los chicos

- ¿Y de que te sirve el poder si eres un esclavo?- Les contesto Blaise

- No podemos desobedecer a nuestros padres... si lo hacemos el Lord los castigará y si gana la guerra... cuando nos coja ...- la chica se puso pálida y no continuó

- Todo tiene un precio, querida- Dijo Malfoy- Además creo que nuestros padres se sentirán orgullosos de nosotros, que como sangre limpias que somos nos sublevamos contra la opresión de un líder que no lo es.

- Malfoy tiene razón- Dijo un chico- Somos descendientes de los magos más brillantes de la historia, por nuestra sangre corre la misma que la de ellos... tenemos que honrarla...

- Y yo se como hacerlo, chicos- Dijo Draco- Primeramente, vamos a ir al despacho de Snape para contarle nuestra nueva posición en esta guerra...

- ¡Estas loco! Snape nos matará a imperdonables cuando se entere- Dijo una chica

- Haahahahahhahaha- se rieron Blaise, Draco, Pansy y Theodore.

- Snape no nos matará- Dijo Theodore- Es un espía de Dumbledore

- ¡como? Si fue él quién asesinó a Dumbledore- Dijo un muchacho

- Cosas del guión que interpretaba...- dijo Draco con tristeza. Sabía que ha su padrino le había costado mucho matar al director.- Después de habérselo contado todo a Snape guardareis el secreto, nosotros no podemos hacerlo porque Voldemort no nos quiere ver ni en pintura... Lane se ha cambiado de instituto... ahora va a Drumstrang... así que nos va a hacer falta alguien que interprete su papel... tu mismo- Dijo Draco - Avery

Amanda Avery era una joven que tenía una gran fama de manipuladora. Era una muchacha fuerte y decidida. Hace unos años había estado locamente enamorada de Draco, pero con el motín de Lyod y el afán de poder, Amanda, se había olvidado de Draco.

- Esta bien, Malfoy.- Contestó Avery con brillo en los ojos.

- Lo haría yo mismo, pero ahora... no puedo se lo prometí a Potter- Dijo Malfoy

- ¿Esta con Potter?- Dijo un chaval

- ¡Me debes dos ranas de chocolate!- dijo otro

- ¡Y tu a mi esa colección de cromos de animagos!- Dijo una chica

- Lo sabía- Dijo otro

- ¿Se puede saber que COÑO os pasa?- Dijo Draco con una ceja levantada y una vena marcada.

- Tranquilízate, Draco- Dijo Pansy- Era algo obvio que tu y Potter acabaríais juntos.

- Si, Draco- Dijo Blaise- Los más suicidas de la casa se atrevieron a hacer apuestas sobre el tema.

- ¡Eh! Chicos... Vincent y yo nos vamos a dormir...- Dijo Gregory medio bostezando.

- Si, tienen razón ya no son horas de estar de pie... buenas noches chicos, mañana por la mañana continuaremos hablándolo- Dijo Draco con cara de cansado. Había tenido un día muy largo... y muy duro

Nota de la autora 

Hola! Siento haberme demorado, pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo. Este capitulo no es muy bueno pero era necesario. Intentare subir otro capitulo más... y de mas calidad... si mi musa me deja

Gracias por leer,

Belial

PD: Fic dedicado a Maria-pa

PD2: Si tenéis alguna duda, opinión, crítica... comentário en general ya sabéis... **Reviws**


	16. Chapter 16

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

El misterio del príncipe Slytherin 

Capítulo 16: La confesión de Narcissa

En ese precioso día de finales de verano, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter iban de camino a la casa de Hagrid, el guardabosque y profesor de criaturas mágicas. Era un día ideal para un pic-nic cerca del lago, así que el trío dorado se les ocurrió pedir a Dobby una cesta de comida para llevar.

- Mira... ¿Ese no es Malfoy?- Dijo Ron señalando hacía unos árboles - Parece que no está solo...

- ¿Esa no es su madre?- Dijo una incrédula Hermione- ¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas?- Dijo viendo que Harry iba hacia allí.

- Quiero ver que Draco está bien... el señor Malfoy es uno de los mortífagos mas arraigados a Voldemort...- Dijo Harry como si eso lo explicara todo.

- ¡Nooo! No es un capricho, Madre – Dijo Draco alzando un poco la voz.

- Pero hijo es tu padre... el Lord te perdonaría... los servicios de tu padre...- Intentó explicarse la madre- ¡Sacarías a tu padre de Azkaban!

- No quiero dejar a Harry... – Dijo Draco. Eso ruborizó a Harry, por suerte suya estaba escondido- Si te he hecho llamar ha sido por otros motivos, madre... ¿Podrías explicarme el porque soy un veela, Madre?- Dijo Draco. Harry no entendía porque le preguntaba eso Draco a su madre...

- Ehmm hijo yo...- Draco no necesito nada más ya se imaginaba el resto

- No hace falta... que sigas madre...- Narcisa estaba realmente triste- Por que nunca me dijiste nada madre…

- ¡Draco tu eres mi niño… eres mi hijo… eres un Malfoy!- Dijo Narcisa medio llorando y alzando un poco la voz- Eres Draco Lucius Malfoy Black… lo demás no importa

- No madre… si que importa… a mi me importa… quiero saber quien soy…- Dijo Draco. Narcisa al oír eso su mascara de frívolidad reaccionó… esa mascara siempre salía para protegerla cuando le hacían daño… era primera vez que la utilizaba con su hijo…

- Como quieras, Draco- Dijo fríamente- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo lo que sepáis de mi-Dijo Draco, realmente estaba apenado que su madre le hablara en ese tono…

- Como tu padre y yo no podíamos tener hijos…- vacilo Narcisa- … nos sentíamos muy avergonzados, pero un día apareció un hombre muy alto, con una túnica verde, con capucha y una larga barba negra. Ese hombre llamó a la puerta y nos pregunto como nos llamábamos. Tu padre estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta debido a su impertinencia, pero ese hombre no se amedrentó, con un susurro volvió a abrir la puerta y nos dijo que solo nosotros éramos dignos de cuidar de su hijo. Dijo que él volvería para vengarte… y se puso a desvariar sobre los sangresucias y los muggles… el hombre se me acercó y te puso en mis brazos… no me podía creer que fueses hijo de ese hombre tan rudo… eras tan lindo…tu pelo dorado y esos ojos antes azules, ahora plateados… Ni siquiera Lucius se pudo resistir… así que desde aquel momento te convertiste en un Malfoy.

- Y… ¿no sabéis nada mas madre?- Preguntó Draco

- no- Esa fue la escueta respuesta de Narcisa- Adiós Draco, adiós señor Potter, espero que haya disfrutado de una discusión familiar, que por supuesto usted NUNCA tendrá- Y en ese instante Narcisa Malfoy desapareció.

Harry que estaba escondido tras los matorrales salió y miro a los ojos a Draco y de repente huyó.

Nota de la autora

Siento la demora pero es que he estado de vacaciones con la familia sin ordenador. No os preocupéis que voy a subir otro capitulo en nada.

Gracias por vuestros reviws!

Belial.

PD: Fic dedicado a Maria-pa

PD2: Si tenéis alguna duda, opinión, crítica... comentario en general ya sabéis... **Reviws**


	17. Chapter 17

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

El misterio del príncipe Slytherin 

Capítulo 17: Situaciones delicadas

Draco al ver a Harry marcharse pensó en irlo a buscar pero al acercarse vio que estaba con la sangresucia y el pobretón se le acercaba con cara de querer matarlo.

- ¡Maldito hurón no te acerques a Harry!- Dijo Ron a la defensiva.

- ¿se puede saber porque nos espiabas Potter?- Dijo Malfoy. A Hermione eso le sorprendió, por lo que veía Malfoy seguía siendo el de antes…

- No te acerques a Harry…- Dijo ella

- ¡ni te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra asquerosa sangresucia!- dijo Malfoy bastante fuera de si, perdiendo los nervios.

- A Hermione no la trates así Draco- Dijo Harry con autoridad y el corazón roto… Era imposible que Draco cambiara… pero el le dijo a su madre que no lo dejaría por nada… Draco tenía unos cambios de carácter muy bruscos… eso no era normal…

- Lo siento, Potter. Discúlpame Granger… - Draco volvía a ser su Draco… el cambio era espectacular…

- No passa nada, Malfoy… pero que no se repita- Dijo Hermione dubitativa. No estaba segura de darle otra oportunidad a Malfoy.

- Draco yo no te quería espiar, solo estaba preocupado… tenía miedo de que tu madre te quisiera llevar ante Voldemort… siento haber escuchado todo eso… era una conversación privada- Intentó disculparse Harry

- ¿pero porque has salido corriendo de esa manera, Potter?- Dijo Draco

- Por lo que me dijo tu madre…- Dijo Harry, "¿Draco no creía que tuviera sentimientos o que?"- Y Draco… ¡Llámame Harry!

- Eehm… pero es la costumbre… y por lo de mi madre… no deberías dar tanta importancia a lo que te dicen los demás… tienes que ser más como yo… - dijo Malfoy

- ¿Un narcisista, engreído, mimado y egoísta?- Dijo Harry

- No te quejes tanto Potter, se que en el fondo me adoras- Dijo Draco, que se acercó a Harry le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios y se fue, con un simple ademán de mano, y sin explicación alguna.

Ron no sabía que cara poner, estaba entre el sonrojo y el asco. Hermione se había decantado por el sonrojo y Harry… Harry estaba completamente ido…

Al final el trío maravilla consiguieron hacer su picnic al aire libre. Mientras Ron iba un momento a la cabaña de Hagrid a devolverle una cría de dragón que se le debía haber escapado, Harry aprovecho para hablar con Hermione sobre Draco…

- Mione, ¿te has dado cuenta de los cambios de carácter de Malfoy?- Dijo Harry

- Si, pasó de la furia a la paz de una forma un tanto bestia… parecía como si hubiera dos Malfoys- Dijo Mione que si se había dado cuenta

- Me pregunto a que se deben esos cambios…- Dijo Harry

- No es muy normal… esos cambios son peligrosos Harry… y si tuviera esquizofrenia o estuviera hechizado o…

- ¿o que Hermione?- Dijo Harry asustado

- O puede que sea rarito- dijo Hermione, Harry la miró con cara de… u¬¬

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Dijo Ron con su acostumbrada energía- ¡Vamos a cenar!- Ahora los que miraban con cara de… u¬¬ eran tanto Harry como Hermione. Ron tenía la facultad de comer como un ejército de mandrágoras y conservar su tipo. Ronald Weasley había cambiado mucho. Ahora, llevaba el pelo largo hasta la espalda y lo tenia un poco ondulado, normalmente, lo llevaba atado a la nuca con un cordel. Era uno de los chicos mas altos de Hogwarts, mas que Malfoy… Además era un gran jugador de Quiddich y eso lo mantenía en muy buena forma… eso y los veranos que va con Charlie ha cuidar dragones… Ron aunque debido a su inocencia no lo supiera, era uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts. Pero Ron, tenia dos debilidades… su abnegación por las pociones, que le traía bastantes problemas con Snape, y su pasión oculta por Víktor Krum… y esta segunda era la peor… ya que Ron era incapaz de hacer algo por que su sueño se cumpliera…

En el Gran Comedor, a la hora de la cena, Hermione vio que Ron no comía con la voracidad acostumbrada y que su mirada era triste, demasiado triste para pertenecer a Ron, asi que como buena amiga suya le pregunto- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? No te veo muy bien, amigo-

-No me pasa nada Mione, nada…- Dijo Ron con desgana

- Yo solo me preocupo por ti Ron, sabes que si necesitas algo…- Intento razonar Hermione

- ¡Cállate!- Dijo Ron levantándose de golpe- Snape tiene razón Hermione… ¡eres una metomentodo!

Hermione no se esperaba esta reacción de Ron y la mención de unos de los comentarios hirientes de Snape la dejo derrotada… ni siquiera puso a Ron a su lugar…

El profesor Sanpe y la profesora Sprout que estaban en el comedor intentaron levantase para reñir a Ron por montar escándalo pero el director- fantasma Albus Dumbledore no se lo permitió, les dijo que esperaran.

Ron al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho… y al ver que todo el gran comedor lo miraba decidió irse corriendo, a lo que Harry decidió seguirlo para pedirle una explicación de por que le había dicho eso a Mione…

Malfoy que vio todo lo ocurrido…y vio que la gente tenía la mirada clavada en Hermione y vio como algunas chicas, seguramente fans de Ron, se le iban diciendo comentarios como por ejemplo… "¿Qué Ron te ha puesto en tu lugar?" o "Parece que ya no eres la novia de Ron"…

Draco se levantó y se sentó al lado de Hermione en la mesa Gryffindor, por lo que recibió varías miradas asesinas y vio que Granger tenía la mirada acuosa

- Vamos Granger… no le hagas caso al pobr… digo a Weasley, su cerebro cuando come no da para más, y hablar y pensar debe resultarle muuuy difícil…- dijo Draco

- Gracias Draco- Dijo Hermione sonriendo- A tu modo se que intentas animarme, pero Ron tiene razón… me meto demasiado en las cosas de los demás…

- si no lo hicieras ya no serías la sang… uich… quiero decir Granger…- Dijo Draco- Es parte de tu personalidad… a veces eso ha sacado de apuros a muchos… por que el inútil de Weasley tenga un mal día no debes dejarte pisotear por cuatro fans cabeza huecas de Weasley…

- Tienes razón Malfoy, te lo agradezco en verdad…- dijo Hermione, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Draco- Ahora entiendo lo que decía Harry… muy a tu manera tienes un lado bueno

- Eeeeh! ¡Ese Potter dijo eso! Maldito cara rajada… y como que muy a mi manera- Le dijo Draco ha Hermione levantando una ceja

- Pues eso-Dijo Hermione, con cara de circunstancias

De repente Draco se puso a reír con esa risa histerica tan suya- Hahahahahhahahhahahahhaha… deberías… hahhahahaha…ver tu… tu cara… Granger… hahahahahaha- Logró decir Draco. Hermione le vio la gracia a la situación y también se puso a reír. En ese momento apareció Ron junto a Harry, y lejos de lo que esperaban encontrar vieron a Hermione y Draco riéndose a lágrima viva… en la mesa Gryffindor… y los profesores no decían nada.

Ron se acercó a Mione- Perdóname, Hermione. Siento mucho haberte dicho eso. En serio Mione. Yo…- Pero Hermione no le dejó continuar, le puso un dedo encima de los labios y le dijo- No pasa nada, Ron- y le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que fue devuelta por un feliz Ron Weasley.

El director en ver esto sonrió y, Snape y Sprout, continuaron cenando tranquilamente… pero, Snape, aún reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Ronald Weasley y la actitud de Granger.

Nota de la autora

¡Hola! ¿Que tal, mis queridos lectores?

Este es un capitulo muy completo, aunque cortito… como todos los míos. Siento mucho por los lectores que piden capítulos mas largos pero es que si los ago muy largos tardaría bastante en actualizar y creo que eso es peor…Mirad la parte positiva así no os cansáis de mi…En esta historia un quedan muchos misterios que desvelar así que preparaos para leer muchos capítulos mas.

Quiero decir a uno de mis lectores que Narcisa no ha mentido exactamente solo que no ha dado toda la información que sabe, ni les ha dicho quién les puede proporcionar mas sobre el asunto.

Ay un pequeño detalle que nadie me ha comentado… es sobre el anillo de los Potter…

Bueno me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima,

Belial.

PD: Fic dedicado a Maria-pa

PD2: Si tenéis alguna duda, opinión, crítica... comentario en general ya sabéis... **Reviws**


	18. Chapter 18

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

El misterio del príncipe Slytherin 

Capítulo 18: ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?

Hermione Granger siempre había sido una muchacha valiente, decidida, sagaz, inteligente… ella lo sabía y siempre había explotado al máximo sus cualidades… pero Hermione tenía un problema… tenía muy baja su autoestima, y eso le suponía un complejo de inferioridad frente a los demás y una dificultad a la hora de relacionarse con ellos. Sus únicos amigos eran Harry, Ron y Ginny que siempre la apoyaban en todo… y si tenía algún problema con alguno de ellos se desmoronaba…

Minerva McGonagall, la jefa de Gryffindor y profesora de Transformaciones, siempre intentaba hablar con Hermione del tema hacer nuevas amistades, ya que como jefe de casa tenía que procurar que sus alumnos estuvieran lo mejor posible, pero Hermione siempre le daba las gracias y se negaba a entender.

No solo Minerva lo había intentado, sino que sus amigos también. Harry y Ron siempre le presentaban gente nueva a Hermy pero ella se negaba. A Hermione los estudios y la lectura eran su numero uno, y según Harry, es lo que había apartado a Krum de ella. Eso y el hecho de que ella no estaba enamorada de él.

Porque seamos claros… ¿quién cree que la madura e inteligente, guapa sabelotodo de Gryffindor se enamoraría de Krum, un fanático del deporte y las artes oscuras? No, ese no era el caso de Hermione… eso era mas típico de Ron Weasley. A la señorita Granger no estaba echa para esa clase de hombres… a ella le gustaban más mayores, con experiencia, maduros, complicados, misteriosos, reservados, complejos, inteligentes, tranquilos, aficionados a las artes oscuras, con una doble vida, expertos en pociones, en miradas gélidas y comentarios hirientes… si, amigos, nuestra querida dulce y romántica Hermione estaba locamente enamorada de su amargo profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Para Hermie era inevitable pensar en él a todas horas… pero cuando lo tenía delante era incapaz de pensar, todo su cerebro dejaba de funcionar solo al verlo. ¿Cuántas veces se habia dejado insultar por el profesor sin rebatirlo? Incontables. Últimamente Snape ya no la insultaba como antes, seguramente debido a que tenía demasiado trabajo como para arruinarle la vida a su alumna impertinente y sabelotodo.

Hermione en este momento iba por el pasadizo que daba al aula de pociones. A última hora del dia de hoy les tocaba dos horas de pociones seguidas, un infierno para caualquier Griffindor o Hufflepuff, una hora más de estudio para un Ravenclaw y el edén de los Slytherin.

- ¡Granger!- Una voz a sus espaldas la llamó- Espera un momento…- Draco Malfoy apareció- ¿Vas a pociones?- Hermione asintió- Potter y Weasley…- En ver la cara de medio enfado e indiferencia de Hermione, Draco, se supuso que- Tarde como siempre… y después se quejan de que Snape les quita puntos…

Hermione pensaba que hoy tendría que entrar sola a pociones y que habría de soportar las burlas de los Slytherin, pero al encontrarse a Malfoy…

- si, Malfoy, son un desastre… yo he intentado de todo… - Dijo Mione

- Llámame Draco- Dijo- Me caes bien…- Le tendió la mano y dijo- ¿amigos?

Hermione no se lo podía creer, pero reaccionó a tiempo para tomarle la mano a Draco- amigos… y llámame Hermione, Herm, Mione… ya sabes

- hahaha si- dijo Draco- Hola Profesor- Saludo Draco al entrar en l a clase. Severus Snape estaba buscando algo dentro de los armarios

- Hola Draco… Podrias acercarte y ayudarme a encontrar el bote con baba de mandrágora… antes he tenido classe con los Hufflepuff- Dijo como si eso lo explicara todo

- Hermie, nos echas una mano- dijo Draco tranquilamente

-eeehh si claro- Contesto Hermione

En ese instante Snape se dio un cabezazo dentro del armario donde estaba buscando.

- señorita Granger- Dijo Snape- No la había visto entrar

"Si claro, ya lo se que para él soy invisible" pensó Hermione que continuó mirando el armario que tenía delante

-profesor… a probado de usar un "Accio"- dijo Hermione

- Señorita sabelotodo si uso un "accio" en ese laboratorio el bote que busco se dedicará a tumbar todos mis otros recipientes- Dijo Snape con severidad

- Yo… lo siento profesor…- Dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas

Draco solo observaba… Sabía que su padrino se irritaba fácilmente… pero nunca de esa manera y también sabía que Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a equivocarse… pero no era tan fácil de amedrentar…

- ¡Ya está!- Dijo Hermione- Está aquí-

- No hace falta que se entere todo Hogwarts señorita Granger…- Dijo Snape mirándola fríamente y quitándole el bote de las manos.

Al levantar la mano Hermione pudo ver que su profesor tenía el brazo vendado… seguramente eran heridas causadas por un fracaso de los mortífagos…

- Avisad a los que están afuera que empieza la clase ya- Dijo Snape

- Si- Contestaron Draco y Mione

Severus Snape no sabía que le pasaba… últimamente estaba de un humor se perros… y que él lo admitiera… era grave el asunto… y esa Gryffindor sabelotodo era lo que mas le irritaba… antes ella tenía una fuerza, una astucia, una rebeldía… que lo ponían en su lugar… esta niña le recordaba a su mejor amiga… Lily… pero ahora… ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos mientras le hablaba… Hablaría con McGonagall de esto…

Nota de la autora

Wenu este capitulo ya tocaba… ya se ha desvelado de quien esta enamorada Hermi, harry, draco, ron… sirius y remus… pero aun quedan muchas parejas por hacer…

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia decídmelo…

Bueno me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima,

Belial.

PD: Fic dedicado a Maria-pa

PD2: Si tenéis alguna duda, opinión, crítica... comentario en general ya sabéis... **Reviws**


	19. Chapter 19

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

El misterio del príncipe Slytherin 

Capítulo 19: Recordando el pasado… ¿De quién?

-Señor Potter, señor Weasley no lo olviden, detención mañana a las 5 por retraso, en mi despacho- Dijo el profesor Snape

- Si Profesor- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-buahhhh ¿Hermione porque no nos avisaste?- Dijo Ron

- ¡Tendréis morro! ¿Como que no os avise?… estuve diez minutos, pero estabais demasiado ocupados mirando la revista de quidditch como para hacerme caso…- Les dijo Hermione

- Lo que nos va hacer Snape…- Dijo Harry preocupado

- No seáis exagerados… solo es una detención… y Snape…- Intentó animarles Draco

- Mira quien esta con el trío dorado…- Una voz sonó a sus espaldas y Draco izo un amago de sonrisa- pero si es Draco Malfoy…

- Amanda Avery-Dijo Draco tranquilamente-Ahora que Lyod se ha marchado ya le habéis encontrado substituto… al menos esta vez es alguien digno…- Y Draco se giró

- Si yo al menos soy digna… ¿Dónde está tu dignidad Malfoy? ¿Ahora que eres un fracasado te juntas con fracasados?- Dijo la venenosa Amanda

- Cuida tu lengua Avery- Dijo Draco en forma de aviso

- Vayámonos Draco- Dijo Harry que veía que eso no tendría buen final.

Draco obedeció a Harry y los cuatro se marcharon, Ron se dirigió a la lechuzaría ya que quería ver si había recibido una carta, Hermione se fue a la biblioteca a consultar un libro de pociones ya que en la clase de hoy le habían surgido dudas y Draco y Harry optaron por dar una vuelta por el hermoso jardín de Hogwarts.

- Harry… yo… quería devolverte algo…- Dijo Draco metiendo la mano en su bolsillo buscando entre las costuras- Ya lo tengo… toma – Y le entregó a Harry el anillo

- ¡Es verdad! Mi anillo…- Harry estaba radiante de felicidad- Este anillo es muy importante para mi… a echo un largo camino hasta llegar a mi… Este anillo a pasado de Potters a Potters… hasta llegar a mi padre… que se lo dio a mi madre como anillo de compromiso… y mi madre le dijo que cuando yo creciera un poco mas me lo daría para poder darlo a mi pareja… y esta se lo daría a mis hijos y así…todos los Potters… eso me lo contó Sirius… el tenía que darme el anillo pero murió antes de poder hacerlo… así que al final fue Remus quien me lo dio.

- Este anillo es un poco gafe… suerte que te lo he devuelto…- Dijo Draco mirándolo

- eeehh no te pases con mi pobre anillo…-Dijo Harry

-No, no… si soy tal para cual… los dos estáis gafados… - Dijo Draco

- Pssss… pues vigila no se contagie…- Dijo Harry

- Harry… últimamente pierdo el control con mucha facilidad… me doy miedo- le confesó Draco de sopetón

- Lo he notado… suelo estar presente frente a esos ataques…- Dijo Harry

- Cada vez que me pasa es como si una parte de mi se quisiera liberar… una parte de mi oscura… resentida… amarga…-Draco hizo una pausa- Harry tu escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Narcisa, mi madre… no soy hijo de mis padres… no se quién es mi familia… lo único que se es que en mi familia había un veela… y no era mi padre… que por la descripción de mi padre quedó descartado…

- Draco… si sabes quién es tu familia… los señores Malfoy lo son… no conoces tu origen pero si tu familia… eso no lo olvides Draco- Dijo Harry

Harry y Draco se sentaron en un banco cerca de la fuente…

- Eso lo sé Harry…- Dijo Draco- Pero lo que no entiendo es porque tengo recuerdos de una vida que no es la mía… no entiendo porque cada noche tengo esas pesadillas… y no entiendo que haces tu en ellas…- Dijo Draco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… aunque lo curioso era que no las derramaba… "Ah! Claro un Malfoy nunca llora" Se acordó Harry

-¿como que yo salgo en tus pesadillas?- Pregunto Harry

-Olvídalo Potter- Dijo Draco

- No… yo no olvido nada… explícamelo Draco- dijo Harry muy serio

-No te va a gustar- dijo Draco, pero al ver que la mirada de Harry le instaba a continuar no tuvo más remedio que contárselo todo.

Al terminar Harry lo miraba horrorizado…

- Draco yo te prometo que no haría eso…- dijo Harry medio temblando. Lo que Draco le había contado le puso los pelos de punta…pero le dolía… que Draco tuviera pesadillas donde él lo viola…

- Lo sé Harry, lo sé…Estoy seguro que eso no es mi futuro… era mi pasado Harry… como si de otra vida se tratara…- intentó explicarse Draco

- Entiendo- Dijo Harry- Tengo una idea… yo cuando tengo pesadillas de recuerdos de Voldemort iba con el director… juntos las analizábamos y descubríamos los planes de Voldemort… ¿porque no pruebas de contarle lo tuyo?

- A ese viejo-loco-fantasma-come-caramelos, ni hablar…- Dijo Draco

- toma- le dice Harry- Como eres una serpiente rastrera y no haces nada a cambio de nada…-la cara de Draco en ese momento era un poema- aremos un trato… yo te presto mi anillo… dejaré que tengas él honor de llevarlo- Dijo Harry que se le empezaba a escapar la risa- a cambio tu iras a ver a Dumbledore… ¿de acuerdo?- y le puso el anillo en el esbelto dedo de Draco "Le queda realmente bien" pensó Harry

- Ahora- le dijo Harry levantándose- ¿Vamos a cenar?

- Si será mejor… sino entre Vincent y Gregory me voy a quedar sin cena- Dijo Draco

Al terminar de cenar Draco subió a su sala común y leyó un rato. Después se acercó a la chimenea y se quedo un buen rato mirando el fuego… estuvo dándole vueltas y al final decidió que mañana iría a ver al viejo… ese Potter…

En las frías mazmorras de Slytherin una de sus serpientes tenía un largo sueño lleno de recuerdos inconexos…

-¡Alexander!- Dijo un hombre con una oscura barba negra y una mirada rígida- Te prohíbo de que vayas a ver a tu madre… ¿lo has entendido?

-Lord Voldemort gracias por acogernos en su castillo…- Dijo el hombre de la barba

- Es un gran placer tenerlo aquí Lord Slytherin- Dijo el Lord- ¡François ven aquí!- Un guapo joven se acercó a ellos… tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos negros- Les presento a mi hijo… Lord François Voldemort

- Encantado de conocerle, mi Lord- Dijo François- Y a usted también joven lord- Dijo mirando a él.

-François… dímelo otra vez- Dijo él

- Te amo, Alexander- Dijo él- Eres el mas bello…con solo doce años, cuando tengas dieciséis...

- Alexander deja de molestar… vete a jugar fuera… François y yo estamos haciendo una poción importante… - Dijo el hombre de la barba que era su padre por lo que Draco había conseguido entender

- No François, papa no me quiere… a él le gustas mas tu… eres su discípulo favorito… a mi ni me mira…- Dijo Alexander llorando

-No digas eso… tu padre te ama… pero no quiere que te pase nada por eso te protege tanto… tu padre no quiere que formes parte de esa cacería de brujas y demonios echa por muggles sedientos de sangre… el recuerdo de tu madre ardiendo aun le persigue…

-Hola madre- Dijo Alexander arrodillándose en el suelo sobre la tumba de su madre- siento haber desobedecido a papa pero tenía que verte…

-Vaya vaya… quien tenemos aquí, pero si se trata de un mago sangre limpia… y no uno cualquiera sino el mismísimo hijo de Salazar Slytherin…- Dice uno de los hombres "¡Hijo de Salazar Slitherin!" se sorprendió Draco.

- Dejadme en paz…tu… tu… tu eres…- Alexander abrió los ojos desorbitadamente refiriéndose al otro hombre, el cual tenía una mirada triste y llena de dolor… - Tu eres uno de ese grupo de asesinos defensores de los muggles y los sangre sucia... el hijo de Godric Gryffindor… tu … Quinn… ¡No! –

Alexander empieza a correr y se mete dentro de la casa de su padre… y con un hechizo atasca la puerta… se sienta en el sofá para calmarse y pensar la manera de huir…

Draco se removía inquieto en la cama… esta parte ya se la conocía… quería despertar…

El hijo de Godric… Alexander recordaba los inicios de Hogwarts y las discusiones de su padre con Gryffindor, aunque él solo tenía 3 años en aquel momento… él se pasaba todo el día jugando con Quinn, Tarquinn Gryffindor… su primer amigo… y ahora su mas peligroso enemigo… Draco quería dejar de recordar… ese Quinn era tan parecido a Harry como dos gotas de agua… no quería… no quería… no quería…

Ahora se veía a si mismo con una túnica algo anticuada sentado en este sofá, Quinn lo golpea y lo tira al suelo, el grita, el otro hombre lo sujeta y le baja los pantalones, Quinn le dice algo, y lo obliga a mirarlo a la cara… esa cara… no puede ser… Harry… Quinn le está hablando, incluso con lágrimas en los ojos, y de repente le quita los pantalones, la ropa interior mientras el otro lo sujeta abriéndole las piernas, y Quinn lo viola. Draco llora, grita pero nadie acude… por tercera vez…

Draco consigue abrir los ojos… por sus mejillas no dejan de fluir lágrimas… Draco hace un esfuerzo y se levanta… se dirige al baño… se lava la cara… se acomoda el pelo… sale del baño y busca su joyero… lo abre y allí dentro esta el anillo… el hermoso anillo de su amado y se lo pone… a Draco le parece que ese anillo le dará paz… de repente recuerda algo… el anillo… donde había visto Draco-Alexander antes ese anillo… era… era… ¡EL ANILLO DE QUINN! Draco se quita el anillo rápidamente y lo vuelve a guardar en el joyero… su mente esta atrapada… se marea… los recuerdos no paran de fluir libremente… y cae al suelo sin conocimiento…

**_IMPORTANTE: Aclaración:_** Pasado. Para el lector que se aya perdido un poco con eso de François , Lord Voldemort, Alexander, Quinn etc. La mayoría de esos personajes como su historia es inventada.

**_Godric Gryffindor:_** Personaje de la edad media del mundo mágico. Gran mago conocido por su enorme potencial y sus grandes riquezas. Fundador de la primera escuela para magos junto a tres magos más. Padre de Tarquinn. Tenía bastantes diferencias con Salazar Slytherin otro de los fundadores, ya que el defendía los derechos de los sangresucia.

**_Tarquinn Gryffindor:_** Quinn para los amigos. Hijo de Godric Gryffindor. Fue líder de un grupo radical que asesinó a un gran número de sangre limpias para defender la supremacía de los muggles y nacidos de muggles. Era el mejor amigo de Alex en Hogwarts.

**_Lord Voldemort:_** Gran lord-mago de la edad media del mundo mágico. Padre de François. Lord Voldemort tenía el cargo de lo que sería actualmente el jefe de aurores, y su máximo objetivo era encontrar a ese grupo radical asesino de magos purasangre. Acogió a Salazar y a su hijo ya que debido a sus ideas eran un claro objetivo para esos asesinos.

**_François Voldemort:_** Hijo del Lord Voldemort. Aprendiz del gran mago Salazar Slytherin. François está completamente enamorado de Alex.

**_Salazar Slytherin:_** Personaje de la edad media del mundo mágico. Gran mago conocido por su enorme potencial y sus grandes riquezas. Fundador de la primera escuela para magos junto a tres magos más. Padre de Alexander. Se sabe que su esposa falleció. Salazar tuvo problemas con Godric debido a que el creía que los sangresucia no tenía que acudir a Hogwarts. Tiene a François como su alumno predilecto.

**_Nota de la autora_**

¿Qué tal el capitulo? Ya vais descubriendo muchísimas cosas sobre el misterio del príncipe Slytherin eee?

Pero aún quedan muchísimos misterios más… por ejemplo:

1. Porque Harry y Quinn se parecen tanto

2. ¿Que une a Draco y a Alex?

3. ¿Qué le pasó a la madre de Alex?

4. ¿Qué hace lord Voldemort en esta época?

5. ¿Qué pasa entre Quinn y Alex?

6. ¿Qué relación ay exactamente entre François y Alex?

7. ¿Por qué Salazar trata así a su hijo?

8. ¿Conseguirá Ron una cita con Krum?¿ Y Hermi con Snape?

9¿Hablará draco con el viejete?

10. …

Si queréis respuestas a seguir leyendo. Bueno me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima,

Belial.

PD: Fic dedicado a Maria-pa

PD2: Si tenéis alguna duda, opinión, crítica... comentario en general ya sabéis... **Reviws**


	20. Chapter 20

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

El misterio del príncipe Slytherin 

Capítulo 20: 

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Había sido encontrado por Blaise Zabini en su cuarto en el suelo sin conocimiento y este había ido a buscar a su jefe de casa que en verlo lo había traído a la enfermería.

A fuera de la enfermería se encontraba un nervioso y furioso Harry Potter, al cual se le había prohibido la entrada debido a que era incapaz de controlar su temperamento. A su lado estaban Ron y Hermione intentando calmarlo diciéndole que Draco estaba en buenas manos.

Draco abrió los ojos, sentía el olor de Harry muy cerca. Se levantó, llevaba una bata verde y se encontraba en la enfermería pero no le interesaba, vería a Harry. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

- ¿A donde cree que va, señor Malfoy?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Voy a verle- Dijo Draco sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

-Se lo prohíbo, señor Malfoy, el señor Potter está demasiado alterado- Dijo la enfermera

- Eso es MÍ problema, no suyo enfermera, y si quiero verle le veré- Dijo Malfoy volteándose

-Cuide su lengua, señor Malfoy- dijo la enfermera como advertencia

Draco arto de tanta palabrería siguió andando asta la puerta. La enfermera viendo que Malfoy no hacía caso pensó en tomar medidas drásticas

-¡_Desmaius_!- Dijo la enfermera

- ¡Protego!- dijo Draco- No crea que me va a pillar desprevenido dos veces Madam Pomfrey

-¡Pero si no tienes varita!- se sorprendió la enfermera

-Ni falta que me hace- Dijo Draco- El hijo de un gran mago como mi padre no necesita varita…

-¿?- Pomfrey no entendía nada que ella recordara Lucius Malfoy era un mago diestro… pero necesitaba varita…

Draco abrió la puerta y vio a fuera un Harry fuera de si… jajajajajaja Granger y Weasley estaban hartos de contenerlo.

Harry miró hacia la enfermería y allí estaba él, con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando el espectáculo que él estaba dando. Harry corrió hacia Draco…

- Draco… ¿estas bien?- Dijo Harry- ehmm ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿La enfermera te ha dejado salir? ¿No tendrás frió solo con esa bata?

-¡Basta Harry! No lo agobies- dijo Hermione. Draco solo sonreía y miraba a Harry.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunto Harry a Draco perdiendo la paciencia ya que su amor no decía nada.

- Tranquilo, Potter- Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras- Si estoy bien, he salido a verte, la enfermera no me dejaba salir pero igualmente he salido, y no tengo frío estoy acostumbrado a las mazmorras, no tienes nada en la cara solo que me gusta mucho verte

- Uau!-dijo Ron sorprendido- Menuda memoria Malfoy

Harry se había quedado embobado por las hermosas palabras de su amor, aunque había algo distinto en Draco… no sabría decir el qué pero había algo raro en él…

- Creo que deberías volver a la enfermería, si Madame Pomfrey no te deja salir es porque aun no estas bien del todo…

- No te preocupes, me siento bien. Creo que voy a ir a Slytherin a tomar un baño y a prepararme para la comida, tengo hambre. Harry… ¿Me acompañas?- Dijo Draco

-Si claro. Chicos no me esperéis lo voy a acompañar a las mazmorras- Dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione

-Está bien amigo, ¿vamos, Mione?- Dijo Ron

- Si, Ron- Dijo ella

Ron y Hermione se marcharon dirección la torre de Gryffindor, mientras Harry emprendía camino hacia las mazmorras junto a Draco. Harry estaba callado y pensativo…y Draco no decía nada.

De repente Draco se paró y se quedo mirando fijamente a Harry.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Dijo Draco

- No, tranquilo, no me pasa nada- Dijo Harry

- No mientas, Harry… se te nota a leguas…- Dijo Draco

- Es que te veo raro Draco… no se que te a pasado pero algo en ti a cambiado- intento explicarse Harry

- De que hablas…- Intentó disimular Draco. Él si sabía lo que había cambiado en él… sus recuerdos… su venganza… y un brillo maligno se asomó a los ojos de Draco.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

En una fría y lúgubre estancia se encontraba Lord Voldemort. Cada día se sentía más fuerte… pronto podría poner en marcha el plan que el y su maestro idearon y esos asquerosos muggles y defensores de muggles morirían todos…

-Se-señor- Dijo una voz dubitativa

-Peter, que te trae por aquí rata escurridiza- Dijo el lord

-Yo que-quería decirle que el joven señor Malfoy quiere verle- Dijo la rata

- ¿Así que ahora el señor Malfoy quiere verme? Supongo que querrá que saque a su padre de la prisión…- Dijo el Lord

-Me temo que no, mi Lord- Dijo Peter- Creo que quiere verle por otros asuntos… le ha dado una carta a uno de nuestros espías en Hogwarts… para usted…

El lord tomó la carta de las manos de Wormtail y vio a quien iba destinada…

-Pero…como es posible- Dijo el Lord para si mismo, se afanó a abrirla

**Mi amado François, **

**Ni siquiera yo me lo creo, sigo vivo… seguramente tu y papa tendréis algo que ver… lo que no entiendo es que hago en esta época… ¿que clase de hechizo utilizasteis? Ni papá, ni tú, ni yo pertenecemos a estos tiempos…**

**Francios ¿como es posible que nunca te hayas acercado a mí?… ¿acaso tu no sabías que estaba con los Malfoy's?… Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos mon amour…**

**Sabes el chico que vivió es idéntico a TarQuinn, ¿recuerdas a Tarquinn verdad? ¿Sabes que, Chérie? Voy a matar al niño que tu dejaste escapar… si lo voy a hacer…mi cuerpo pide venganza… tengo sed de sangre… ya no soy tu Alexander…ese chico murió…ahora soy Draco Malfoy, y un MALFOY NUNCA LLORA jajajajajjaja…**

**¿Si François… tienes ganas de saber quien me mató? Pues yo te lo diré…me mató mi debilidad…mi inocencia… mi desconocimiento de la vida… mi bondad….**

**No te pongas por medio mi querido François…o te mataré a ti y a papá sin miramiento alguno, **

**Un beso,**

**Lord Alexander D. Slytherin-Malfoy Mayfair-Black**

La carta llevaba un hechizo al estilo Howler, pero si n gritos, es decir que se oía al autor de la carta pronunciar las palabras escritas en la carta.

Voldemort estaba en shock. Alex estaba vivo, ¡el hechizo de su maestro funcionó! Tenía que avisarle… habían pasado tantos años y ahora que el momento había llegado casi no podía esperar… pero las palabras de Alex retumbaron en su mente… "**te mataré a ti y a papá"**

Alexander había vuelto a la vida algo cambiado… ¿además porque quería matar a Potter? Era normal que Potter se pareciera a TarQuinn, todo los Gryffindor's tienen los mismos rasgos…

¿Qué pasó con Quinn y Alex?

De repente los ojos de François se abrieron y una expresión de sorpresa se formó en ellos- Y si fuera por… imposible… Alex y Quinn eran amigos…-

- Mi Lord… ¿debo enviarle alguna respuesta al señor Malfoy?

_**Nota de la autora**_

1- siento al demora de este capitulo…la inspiración va como va. Además he empezado una historia nueva ("**_Todos perseguimos un sueño"_**) esta va de la vida que lleban los sobrevivientes a la guerra final voldy vs. Harry. Las historia es un DxH como esta básicamente… pero ay otras parejas importantes como Ron x Blaise ;D…etc etc… si os animáis ya sabéis.

2 Pronto empiezo la uni y no se que tal se me dará actualizar y estudiar asi que si sifro alguna demora no me envieis howlers al estilo Molly Weasly

bueno gracias por leer,

Belial.

PD: Fic dedicado a Maria-pa

PD2: Si tenéis alguna duda, opinión, crítica... comentario en general ya sabéis... **Reviws**


	21. Chapter 21

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

_**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**_

Capítulo 21: Encuentros

Ronald Weasley estaba en el campo de quidditch de Hogwarts practicando su posición de guardián. Jugaba solo, ya que eran las cinco de la madrugada y a esta hora nadie estaba despierto. La verdad es que solo jugaba porque no podía dormir. Desde que veía a su mejor amigo tan feliz por tener a alguien a su lado a quien amar, le habían entrado una especie de celos y frustración porque sabía que para él eso era imposible.

¿A qué Weasley en su sano juicio se le ocurre enamorarse de una estrella del Quidditch?

A Ronald Weasley… ¿quién sino…? Mientras Ron estaba sumido en sus pensamientos alguien gritó…

-¡Disculpe!… ¿me podría indicar por donde se llega al despacho de Albus Dumbledore, por favor?-Dijo una voz desde las graderías del campo

Ron bajo con su escoba para ver quien era el iluminado que estaba a las 5 de la mañana por aquí fuera… con el frió que hacía…

Al acercare y ver quién era Ron estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba…debía de estar soñando, seguramente de pronto de despertaría y vería a Harry intentándolo levantar porque llegaban tarde a la clase.

-¿disculpe? ¿Me ha oído?- Dijo Víktor Krum desde la gradería esperando una respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Si…Si… Pe-perdone… tiene que cruzar por este sendero…. Qu-que lo llevará al castillo, después tiene que ir a la segunda planta como si fuera a la torre de astronomía y vera unas escaleras de caracol…- Ron al ver la cara de perdido de Krum dijo- Si quiere… puedo acompañarle…

- Gracias, te lo agradezco…Ron Weasley- Dijo Krum

-¿Sabes quien soy?- Dijo Ron con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos

-Claro, Hermione me habló mucho de ti cuando salíamos- Dijo Krum.

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho de Albus.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Voldemort acudió a la mansión de los Malfoy. Sabía que en otra época esa había sido Slytherin Manor. En la casa no había nadie excepto los elfos, que eran menos que nadie.

Así que se dirigió directamente a la casa del lago oeste… que es donde estaba su mentor.

Caminó por el viejo sendero hasta llegar allí. Luego llamó una vez a la puerta y entró.

-Señor Slytherin- Saludó cordialmente a el ser que tenía delante suyo.

- François… ¿que te trae por aquí?- Dijo el viejo Slytherin

- Es su hijo señor… ¿porque no me dijo que era Draco Malfoy? No lo entiendo… Usted sabía lo que yo sentía por su hijo, y lo que el sentía por mí… y aun así… ¡Yo he sacrificado mi vida por él! ¡Lo he dejado todo por Alex!- Unas lagrimas afloraban en el rostro de el hermoso Tom Riddle la reencarnación de François Voldemort.

- Nadie te lo pidió, François. ¿Pero que te ha pasado con Alex? ¿Porque estás así?- Pregunto Salazar

- Alex esta enloquecido… algo dice de matar a Potter… de venganza…- Dijo François

- Potter es un descendiente de los Gryffindor… ¿no?- François asintió- Gryffindor…- De repente el viejo decrepito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- TarQuinn…- Y una furia se apoderó de él…- Mataré a Potter

-Pero ¿Por qué?...- Dijo Voldemort

-es que aun no lo entiendes François… Fue TarQuinn quien asesinó a mi hijo… aquel bastardo…- Dijo Salazar con un gran dolor en sus ojos- TarQuinn era el líder de la resistencia, hijo-

François no se lo podía creer…

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Blaise estaba en las mazmorras con Pansy, cuando vio entrar a Draco.

-Dracooooo- Y Pansy se tiró encima de él- Todos los Slytherins están muy contentos con tu plan para liberarlos del Lord

-¿asi? Pansy, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- dijo draco poniendo una mirada irresistible para que la chica lo obedeciera- podrías llevarle eso a Potter?

-¿Qué es?- Le pregunto Pansy

-Una carta, cariño- le dijo Draco con sarcasmo

- Ya veo que es una carta… ¬¬- dijo Pansy

- Pansy es privada, tu solo entrégala a Potter- Dijo Blaise perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Valeee! No te pongas pesado… ya voy- Dijo Pansy. Ella no siempre era así de pesadita. Normalmente era seria y eficaz, pero a veces tenía días tontos… Blaise creía que a veces de tanto interpretar el papel de niña estúpida, no era capaz de separar su personalidad de la fingida.

Pansy se marcho y Blaise y Draco se quedaron solos.

-¿Qué estas tramando Draco?- Dijo Blaise sin embudos

- Yo no estoy tramando nada, Blaise…

- Conmigo no juegues Draco… te conozco desde siempre… se que cuando tienes esa mirada estas tramando algo, y por el brillo malicioso que tienes creo que no será nada bueno…

- Escúchame bien, Zabinni… tengo que saldar viejas cuentas…tu no te metas…-Dijo Draco acercándosele mucho con los ojos llenos de odio, furia y venganza…

-¿y que tiene que ver Potter con esto, Draco?- Pregunto Blaise sin dejarse amedrentar

-¿Potter?- Dijo Draco…- Nada…

-No mientas… he visto como lo mirabas antes… no se que te esta pasando Draco… tengo la sensación que hay dos Dracos… solo te voy a decir una cosa… no la fastidies con Potter… enserio Draco… hace años que no te veía tan feliz…tan fuerte… tan tu… Potter a sacado lo mejor de ti…además recuerda que el es tu elegido…no hagas ninguna tontería…- Dijo Blaise muy preocupado…

- Eres muy listo Zabinni…- Draco se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla- gracias… pero hay veces que el odio y la venganza ganan al amor, chérie…

Nota de la autora

Olaaaa!!

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar… UU no he tenido muchop tiempo ultimamnte, a demas k stoy con otra historia…

Mandadme reviws para saber si os continua gustando la historia… se k ahora esta todo muy liado xo prometo k todo se ira viendo mas claro…

Ademas yo soy fan de los happy ends xDDD asi que…

Me despido de vosotros, un beso y gracias por leer

REVIWS REVIWS REVIWS!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

_**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**_

Capítulo 22: Observaciones

Harry estaba en su cuarto en Gryffindor. Pensando en Draco…como hacia últimamente las 24 horas. "Hoy estaba extraño, tenia un brillo raro en sus ojos, y parecía ausente… aunque después de estar en la enfermería…seguramente estaría cansado…" Harry aun no se creía lo mucho que quería a ese rubio egocéntrico, aunque tenía un miedo enorme…miedo a perderlo… como había perdido a sus padres, a Sirius,... Harry nunca había tenido mucha suerte con sus seres queridos…

De repente entró Ron al cuarto muy nervioso, tropezando con baúles y otras cosas que había por el suelo. Ron estaba muy sonrojado y distraído, tanto que ni siquiera vio a Harry.

Ron se acercó a la ventana -¿Que hora debe ser?- Miró instintivamente a su muñeca…pero se acordó que se lo había quitado para no perderlo mientras entrenaba.

-Son las 8 de la mañana Ron-Dijo una voz, que enseguida reconoció- ¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Harry!- Dijo Ron- he ido a entrenar

-¿Y se puede saber porque estas tan nervioso, Ron? - Dijo Harry que conocía muy bien a su amigo

Ron no sabía que contestar…-No estoy nervioso- Dijo lo mas creíblemente posible…

Que no fue suficiente- Ron… cuéntamelo- insistió Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Es que…estaba entrenando y le he visto... bueno… mejor dicho me ha visto él y yo no me lo podía creer…y me ha preguntado donde estaba el despacho del director y yo lo he acompañado y después hemos hablado y yo estaba muy nervioso y no podía pensar y…-

-Un momento Ron… ¿A quién has visto?- Dijo Harry ante el incomprensible monologo de Ron

-A Víktor Krum- Dijo Ron

-¿Asi que es verdad que te gusta?-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa

-…-

-Vamos Ron…no entiendo porque te cuesta tanto admitirlo…-Dijo Harry

-Va a ser profesor de vuelo y va a arbitrar los partidos de quidditch substituyendo a Hooch- Dijo Ron con tristeza

-Oh vamos no te vas a poner a si por eso… solo nos queda un año en Hogwarts…después podrás salir con él sin que pueda pasarle nada- dijo Harry

-Igualmente…él nunca se va a fijar en mi. Solo soy Weasley, el amigo de Hermione o él pobretón…- Dijo Ron

-Ron ¿Dónde está la valentía tan característica de Gryffindor?- Dijo Harry

-No sé, amigo- Dijo Ron-No lo sé.

Ron y Harry se fueron a desayunar al gran comedor. Hoy podrían almorzar con calma.

- ¿Harry se puede saber que hacías levantado tan temprano?- preguntó Ron, mientras engullía un croissant de chocolate

-Pensaba en Draco- Dijo Harry

-Te ha pegado fuerte con el hurón- dijo Ron

-¡Ron!-lo regañó Harry

-Vale, vale.

-Si, supongo que si…no sabes la suerte que tengo- Dijo el moreno muy contento

-¿Con qué tienes suerte?-Dijo Mione, que apareció de repente detrás suyo-¿Cómo es que estáis aquí tan temprano? ¿Te rugían las tripas, Ron?

-hahahhahahaha- Se rió Harry

-hahaha estas muy graciosa hoy Mione- Le dijo Ron con sarcasmo

Mione ignoró lo dicho por Ron y tomó su desayuno.

-Buenos días trío maravilla. Potter, me gustaría que mañana a la salida de Hogsmade vinieses conmigo. ¿Querrás venir?

- Draco…llámame ¡Harry! Y si, me encantará ir contigo- Le dijo Harry. En los ojos de Draco un brillo maligno se asomó

-Pues nos vemos en pociones dentro de…2 minutos. No llegues tarde- Le dio un casto beso en la frente y se marchó.

Durante la clase de pociones Harry se la pasó observando a su novio. Algo en Draco había cambiado el día que se había desmayado… Casi no lo tocaba, ni besaba, ni le miraba con esa sonrisa tan Malfoy que tenía…y tampoco discutían como antes…

"mañana en Hogsmade será un buen momento para averiguar que le pasa"pensó Harry así que se dedico a contemplar su belleza…ya que la clase de pociones no era una de sus favoritas.

Snape miraba a sus alumnos. La mayoría estaban en la luna. Potter estaba mirando a su ahijado casi cayéndole la baba, Draco miraba a Potter con cara de estar tramando algo, Weasley miraba por la ventana, Longbottom jugaba con su sapo que lo tenía oculto dentro de un cajón, Parkinson se miraba al espejo y se peinaba, Zabinni leía las cartas de amor que le enviaban cada mañana sus admiradores y admiradoras,… y así podría seguir hasta llegar a Hermione Granger que era la única que prestaba realmente atención a sus explicaciones.

-para mañana quiero diez palmos de pergamino con una explicación detallada sobre la opción que hemos explicado hoy en clase- Dijo Snape en forma de venganza por no prestarle atención

-Lo siento señor, pero mañana hay una salida de Hogsmade- Dijo Grange con su acostumbrado tono de sabelotodo

-Pues que sean 20 palmos para el próximo día que tengamos clase- Dijo Snape fríamente

-Pero esto no es justo profesor, no nos va dar tiempo-Dijo Granger

-No se preocupe, Granger, queda usted castigada sin ir a Hogsmade para poder realizar el trabajo, y es mejor que no replique si no quiere quedarse sin salidas todo el año. Mañana a las 9 de la mañana la quiero en mi despacho. Hasta la próxima clase, señores- Y Desapareció por la puerta

_**Nota de la autora**_

_**Hola mis queridos lectores,**_

**_¿Qué tal el nuevo año? Espero que muy bien, les deseo un feliz 2007._**

_**Ya hacia días que no actualizaba. Me gusta esta historia, prometo acabarla. Ya no quedan muchos capítulos. ¿Que os ha parecido éste?**_

_**Si tenéis alguna duda, crítica, o queréis comentarme algo ya sabéis: REVIW!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer,**_

_**Belial.**_

**_Fic dedicado a Maria-Pa. Gracias por leer y comentar siempre. Tu apoyo es muy importante._**


	23. Chapter 23

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

_**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**_

Capítulo 23: Salida a hogsmade

Hoy hacia un día precioso, Harry estaba muy contento porque Draco le había pedido que fueran juntos a Hogsmade. Ron y los chicos aun dormían así que Harry aprovechó para meterse en el lavabo a ducharse y arreglarse para su salida con su novio.

Fue el primero de bajar a desayunar, de Griffindor claro, ya que las mesas de Ravencalw y Slytherin ya estaban llenas. Miró hacia la mesa d Slytherin y allí estaba su amor hablando con Zabinni hasta que reparó en él y le hizo una ademán con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Harry respondió a este ademán con una hermosa sonrisa y Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque enseguida volvió a su conversación con su compañero de casa.

Harry empezó a desayunar, cuando llegó Hermione. -¡buenos días, Harry! ¿se puede saber a que se debe a que estés levantado tan temprano?-

- No es nada, Mione. Simplemente que hoy es mi cita con Draco- Y se le puso una cara de bobo que hizo soltar una carcajada a Hermione

-Caray con Draco… te a dado fuerte, si a conseguido levantarte a estas horas…es amor verdadero- dijo Hermione bromeando.

Draco se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a la mesa Gryffindor. -Harry te espero en la puerta principal, no te retrases- Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se fue. – Bueno Hermione, ya has oído a Draco , voy un momento a mi cuarto y me voy a Hogsmade ya nos veremos-Harry le dio un beso a la mejilla de su amiga –Que pases un buen día Harry- y el moreno se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba para no llegar tarde.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHHDDHHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHHD

Un joven y guapo rubio esperaba en la puerta principal de Hogwarts a que su novio se presentara, su cabeza sin embargo estaba muy lejos de ese tiempo y lugar:

"-¡Alex!- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Alex se giró y vio a su amigo Quinn- ¿Cómo ha ido el encantamiento? ¿Te ha ido bien mi consejo?

- ¡Sí!, mi padre le ha costado, pero me ha dado su aprobación- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa Alex - Gracias, Quinn. Que te parece si vamos a Hogsmade a comprar dulces, te invitare"

"-¡Tarquinn! Mi padre me ha dicho que nos vamos de Hogwarts-Dijo Alex con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tirándose encima de Quinn, llorando desconsoladamente- Dice que huiremos a Francia . ¡No quiero ir! ¡Quiero estar contigo!- Quinn solo lo abrazó y lloró con él. "

Los recuerdos de su infancia en Hogwarts cuando tenía tres años, y cuando se marchó con doce,….esos días que había pasado con su querido Quinn. Su amado Quinn. Que feliz había sido. Todo esto se había perdido ya en el tiempo y las guerras….

-¿Por qué Quinn?- suspiró Alex.

-¿Quién es Quinn?- Dijo Harry quien acababa de llegar.

-Nadie- Dijo Draco con una mirada de odio

Harry al ver que el rubio no tenía ganas de hablar del tema dijo- ¿Cómo iremos a Hogsmade?

-Le he robado el traslador a Blaise-Dijo Draco- El lo usa para ir a tirarse a sus ligues fuera de Hogwarts, en la posada esa que hay al lado de las tres escobas. No creo que le importe que se lo haya cogido.

- ¿No preferirías ir con los carros de Hogwarts? Si utilizamos el traslador nos vamos a meter en un lío si McGonagall nos pilla…si le pedimos permiso a McGonagall quizas nos deje usar los polvos flú- dijo Harry no muy convencido de la idea de Draco

- Ya te pareces a Granger- Dijo Draco. De repente suavificó sus expresiones y con una voz melódica, y utilizando su encanto de serpiente añadió- Solo quiero que tengamos un poco de intimidad…- A lo que Harry no pudo negarse y accedió.

El mágico objeto los llevó a Hogsmade donde aterrizaron de mala manera en el suelo de una pequeña parcela de jardín de las afueras del pueblo. Harry cayó encima de Draco, el cual, cuando su instinto se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar juntar sus labios con los del moreno en un apasionado beso. Sus cuerpos se rozaban transmitiéndose una agradable calidez. Sus lenguas bailaban a un ritmo frenético y sus labios enrojecían por momentos.

Cuando se despegaron se miraron fijamente, Harry aun estaba encima de Draco. Alex no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de aquel día lo alcanzara y de repente empujó a Harry lejos de si con su fuerza de veela.

-¿Qué te pasa Draco?- Dijo Harry harto y confuso del comportamiento del rubio- Me besas y luego me empujas, a veces parece que te doy asco y a veces que me amas…es como si hubiera dos Dracos…

-¡Callate!-Dijo Draco- Es tu culpa… de repente se acercó a Harry y lo cogió de la mano y desaparecieron de Hogsmade

**Nota de la autora**

Disculpen la demora pero es que me rompí el brazo y hasta ahora no he podido continuar el fanfic.

Espero que les siga interesando la historia.

Belial.


	24. Chapter 24

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

_**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**_

Capítulo anterior

-¿Qué te pasa Draco?- Dijo Harry harto y confuso del comportamiento del rubio- Me besas y luego me empujas, a veces parece que te doy asco y a veces que me amas…es como si hubiera dos Dracos…

-¡Cállate!-Dijo Draco- Es tu culpa… de repente se acercó a Harry y lo cogió de la mano y desaparecieron de Hogsmade

Capítulo 24: Visitas en Hogwarts

Cuando Harry despertó ya no se encontraba en Hogsmade. Él lo sabía. Draco había usado un traslador para llevarlo a este sitio. "¿Dónde me encuentro? Este lugar… ya había estado antes aquí…"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDDHDH

Este mismo día unos encapuchados llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts, los elfos domesticos de Hogwarts fueron a recibrir a los extraños.

- Buenos días, Señores. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. ¿Qué desean?- Preguntó el elfo

- Venimos a ver a Draco Malfoy- Dijo uno de los hombres encapuchados

- El señor Malfoy no se encuentra aquí- Dijo el elfo doméstico- Hoy es la salida a Hogsmade. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo más?-

-¡Mierda!- dijo uno de los hombres

- Queremos hablar con Albus Dumbledore- Dijo el otro hombre- Es muy importante

-Iré a avisarle, señores-Dijo el elfo. Se oyó un – ¡plop!- y desapareció.

- Malditos elfos domésticos, son unas criaturas asquerosas- Dijo uno de los encapuchados

- Paciencia, hijo mío, tenemos que encontrar a Alexander, y ese maldito Dumbledore seguro que sabe algo- Dijo el otro hombre.

-¿Si quieres ver a Dumbledore porque no entras a buscarle en lugar de entrar tu mismo?…eres Salazar Slytherin… ¡Hogwarts te pertenece!- Dijo el encapuchado

-Escucha François…parece que con el tiempo te hayas vuelto un estupido-Dijo Salazar- ¿Acaso quieres parecerte a los bárbaros humanos a los que tanto odiamos? Si François, no te creas superior a ellos… ¿te crees que no he estado al corriente de las atrocidades que has realizado en mi nombre y el de mi hijo? Hace ya tiempo que te alejaste de nuestra causa…

Voldemort bajó la cabeza y calló sabiendo que las palabras de su maestro eran verdad.

- Buenas días- Dijo Dumbledore- Soy Albus Dumbledore en que puedo ayudarles.

-Buenas días, soy Salazar Slytherin- dijo sin dudarlo el gran mago quitándose la capucha- vengo a buscar a mi hijo

Dumbledore se habría muerto de la impresión si no fuera porque ya estaba muerto.

-¿Dice usted ser Salazar Slytherin?- En sus años de vida como director de Hogwarts le habían pasado muchas cosas pero como esta ninguna. Pero al mirar aquel hombre… era igual que el retrato que había en Hogwarts de aquel mago…- Y usted caballero- dijo Dumbledore- ¿Tendría la bondad de decirme quien es?

-Lord Voldemort- Dijo François- ¿ya te has olvidado de mi Albus? ¿O es que chocheas incluso muerto?

En este momento Albus Dumbledore estaba seguro que no estaba muerto, sino que se encontraba soñando con una horrible pesadilla o puede que estuviera hechizado.

-¿podemos pasar?-pregunto Salazar

- ¡Si!Claro. Acompáñenme, por favor. Iremos a ver a Severus. Si, Severus sabrá que hacer, seguramente me dirá que chocheo o que me largue del mundo de los vivos. Síganme, señores- Dijo un fuera de sí. Albus nunca había sido un hombre un hombre muy lúcido pero siempre sabía cual era el limite de la realidad y el de la ficción.

-¡Severuuus!, Severuuus!- gritaba Albus en las mazmorras

De repente el adusto mago apareció

-Albus-dijo Sverus- Exigías verme- dijo con su habitual tono de sarcasmo

-Severus te presento a Salazar Slyherin y a Lord Voldemort, ya debes conocerle- dijo Dumbledore esperando que Severus se riera de él o le dijera "viejo lunático"

La reacción de Severus más bien no fue la esperada. El profesor de pociones al ver a Lord Voldemort una mueca de terror se instauró en su cara y cayó al suelo ya que sus piernas eran incapaces de sostenerlo.

En ese momento Albus supo que no estaba chocheando y que el verdadero Salazar Slythering y Lord Voldemort estaban ante sus muertas narices.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDDHDHD

Harry ya sabía donde estaba. Era la casa donde había visto a ese fantasma que lo había perseguido, y donde se había enamorado de Draco… era la casa del lago oeste, en Malfoy Manor.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a un hechizo de inmovilidad que le habían aplicado. Una magia muy poderosa rodeaba la casa…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHD

-Mione, ¿Harry no ha vuelto?- Dijo Ron a su compañera, que se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-No, Ron. Antes en el comedor Blaise me ha preguntado si había visto a Draco, se ve que tampoco ha llegado.

De pronto Minerva McGonagall entró en la sala común. Muchachos avisad a los demás y acudid todos al gran comedor el director ha convocado a todos los alumnos y profesores allí.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sin entender. ¿Tendrían Harry o Draco algo que ver con esa precipitada reunion?

**NoTa De La AuToRa**

Saludos mis queridos lectores,

Estoy muy contenta de que muchos de vosotros me hayáis comentado para decirme que seguís mi historia, para mostrar vuestro interés en mi salud, o para darme vuestra opinión.

Gracias a todos,

Belial

Pd1: fic dedicado a mi querida lectora Maria-pa que sigue mi historia desde los inicios, gracias x tus animos!

Pd2: REVIWWWS ….MUXOS REVIWWWWWS Quero que me contéis vuestras opiniones, si os gusta como sigue la historia, si no entendéis alguna cosa de la trama, si la aborrecéis, una critica siempre se agradece.

PD3: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODS


	25. Chapter 25

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

_**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**_

Capítulo anterior

De pronto Minerva McGonagall entró en la sala común-Muchachos avisad a los demás y acudid todos al gran comedor el director ha convocado a todos los alumnos y profesores allí.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sin entender. ¿Tendrían Harry o Draco algo que ver con esa precipitada reunión?

Capítulo 25: 

-Señores- Empezó Severus- Les he reunido aquí, a todos, por una cuestión de suma importancia.- A su lado estaba el fantasma de Albus y dos encapuchados misteriosos.- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto o sabe donde esta Draco Malfoy o el señor Potter?-Severus miro hacia ambos lados haber si alguno de sus alumnos levantaba la mano, pero por desgracia no fue así.

Albus y Snape decidieron tomar medidas serias y se dividieron, Albus fue a la habitación de Harry y Snape a la de Draco para ver si habían dejado alguna pista de cual fuera su destino. Hagrid estaba buscando en el bosque prohibido, y Krum, el nuevo profesor de vuelo que aun no había sido presentado, y Minerva por Hogsmade. Los encapuchados parecían intranquilos. ¿Quién serian? La cabeza de Hermione parecía que iba a estallar. Estaba muy preocupada por su amigo.

De repente noto que alguien le daba un golpecito en la espalda. Se giro y vio a Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson, y Theodor Nott.- Granger- Dijo Zabinni- Tenemos que hablar. Ella y Ron les siguieron pensando que los amigos de Draco a lo mejor sabían alguna cosa sobre su paradero y quienes eran los encapuchados. Los Slytherin los llevaron hasta el jardín cerca del lago del calamar gigante.

-¿Os ha dicho algo Potter sobre los planes de Draco?- Dijo Blaise sin tapujos.

-¿De que planes hablas?-Dijo Ron medio enfadado por todo el asunto

-Si, Blaise. ¿Qué planes? Yo estaba con Harry cundo Draco le ha dicho que si quería ir con el a Hogmade, nada mas…- Dijo Hermione confundida

- Pues Draco me ha robado mi traslador, que lleva a Hogsmade, y ya me dirás tu ¿para que quería Draco mi traslador para ir a Hogsmade si hoy era día de salida?-Dijo Blaise extrañado

-¿Blaise si sabías eso porque no se lo has contado a Snape?- Dijo Hermione

-No me fio de los encapuchados… no los conozco, y Draco no me ha dicho nunca nada de que esperara visita-Dijo el chico

-Y si estan en peligro- se preocupo Ron

-Tenemos que hablar con Snape y Albus, y que nos cuente quienes son esa gente y luego hablaremos…- dijo Hermione- ¿Qué os parece?- Y el grupo asintió y se dirigió al despacho del director a hablar con Snape y Albus.

HDHDHHDHDHHDHDHHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHHDHDHDHD

Harry estaba muy confundido, cuando, de repente, Draco entro en el cuarto. Draco tenía una expresión sombría y maliciosa.

-¿Qué tal estas, chérie?- Dijo Draco- ¿no te acuerdas de mi, Quinn?

-¿De que estas hablando Draco? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Soy Harry… Cariño espero que no sea una broma porque no tiene ninguna gracia…- Dijo Harry enfadado

-¿Una broma?- Dijo Draco indignado- _Crucio-¿_Acaso me estoy riendo Quinn?

-Aaahhhgg-grito Harry retorciéndose de dolor…. Dolor porque se le estaba rompiendo su corazón.

Mientras Draco veía como Harry se retorcía en el suelo por el crucio una lágrima caía rodando por su mejilla… al parecer la venganza no era un plato tan dulce…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHHDH

Toc, toc.

Se oyó un adelante. Hermione y los demás entraron en el despacho donde estaban reunidos Snape y Albus junto con los encapuchados.

-Adelante Granger- Dijo Snape- ¿A que debo el placer de esta "agradable" visita?- dijo el profesor con sarcasmo- estoy bastante ocupado…

-Es sobre Draco y Potter- Interrumpió Blaise

-Explíquese, señor Zabinni- Dijo Albus

- Aquí quien tiene que explicarse son ustedes- Dijo Nott- ¿quienes son estos señores y para que quieren ver a Draco?

-Escuchadme-Dijo Snape- Si sabéis algo de Draco hablad rápido, es muy importante, puede cometer una locura…

-No diremos nada sin saber quienes son ellos, no queremos perjudicar a nuestro amigo- Dijo Parkinson

De repente uno de los encapuchados se acercó a Pansy y se descubrió, quitándose la capucha. Era un hombre alto, de unos cincuenta años, con una larga barba negra, unos ojos grises como los de Draco, la misma nariz, y la misma expresión de altivez. El hombre carraspeo y dijo- Mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin y soy el padre de Alexander, el cual vosotros llamáis Draco- El parecido era asombroso, lo único que los diferenciaba era esa barba y ese pelo negro.

-No puede ser- murmuro Blaise- El padre de Draco es el señor Malfoy.

-No, muchacho. El señor Malfoy es el padre adoptivo de Alex. Yo mismo se lo entregue para que lo cuidara en estos "tiempos modernos"…

De repente el otro encapuchado se descubrió. No era otro que Tom Riddle o Lord Voldemort.

- Yo os contare lo que esta pasando…

Ron, Hermione y los demás sacaron su varita, pero con la magia sin varita Voldemort se las quitó.

-Esperad a que os cuente la historia… y luego contadme donde esta Alex…-dijo Tom.

**Nota de la autora**

Buffff! Ya hace siglos que no me pasaba x aki, xo ya es hora de que intente acabar esta historia…Espero que le sigua interesando a alguien ¬¬

Pues nada… el final ya esta más cerca jujuju

Un besituuu a iodos los que se pasen x akii

Byeee

PD. Historia dedicada a Maria-pa


	26. Chapter 26

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

_**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**_

Capítulo anterior

De repente el otro encapuchado se descubrió. No era otro que Tom Riddle o Lord Voldemort.

- Yo os contare lo que esta pasando…

Ron, Hermione y los demás sacaron su varita, pero con la magia sin varita Voldemort se las quitó.

-Esperad a que os cuente la historia… y luego contadme donde esta Alex…-dijo Tom.

Capítulo 26: Un explicación del pasado

Voldemort, prosiguió con su historia al ver que tenia la atención de todos- Nuestra historia como ya sabrán empieza en el año 1000 d.c. en Inglaterra, una tierra que estaba siendo arrebatada de los paganos, que habían convivido con los magos, por parte de los cristianos. Lord Slytherin ya era un gran mago muy conocido por todas las partes de Inglaterra e incluso el extranjero, por su gran destreza con y sin la varita. Lord Slytherin era un mago errante, viajaba por Inglaterra en busca de conocimiento cuando la conoció a ella, a la bellísima princesa Moonlil Mayfair, la única hija del rey de la tribu nativa mas grande de Inglaterra. Esta tribu era conocida por su belleza y brutalidad. Slytherin fue hacia allí para ver si esos hermosos guerreros de pelo rubio eran una antigua colonia veela que había huido del mundo mágico.- Voldemort hizo una pausa, y miro lastimosamente a su maestro- Lord Slytherin estuvo viviendo allí una temporada. Entre la tribu era conocido como el Hechicero. Un día, el Hechicero, fue llamado a comparecer ante el rey. El rey quería que utilizara sus pociones y hechizos para curar a su esposa que había estado siempre enferma y debilitada y nunca le había podido dar un heredero. Como ya sabéis una serpiente nunca hace nada a cambio de nada, así que Salazar le pregunto que le daba a cambio de ese servicio. El rey le ofreció oro, armas, ejércitos… pero nada convenció a Salazar. La princesa Moonlil al ver que el mago podrá curar a su madre se ofreció a si misma a cambio que curara a su madre. Salazar al ver las buenas intenciones de la hija accedió a su ofrecimiento. Salazar administro un hechizo curativo a la mujer del rey y ella se recuperó y con un traslador cogió a su recompensa y desapareció. Moonlil y Salazar continuaron su viaje por Inglaterra, por varios paraderos. Moonlil un día mientras estaban comiendo alrededor de un fuego, le confeso a Salazar su amor incondicional y Salazar de una manera muy Slytherin le correspondió. Al cabo de unos meses el estado de Moonlil era evidente, así que decidieron buscar un lugar estable para que Moonlil pudiera dar a luz. En ese momento estaban en las tierras el este de Inglaterra, y allí conoció a Godric Gryffindor. Los dos magos congeniaron al instante y estuvieron durante varios días viajando juntos y hablando. Grodric Griffindor era un valiente mago, que tenía ganas de hacer algo, emprender un gran proyecto, una escuela de magia. El problema era que Godric no era un erudito como Salazar, así que le propuso si quería colaborar en su sueño. Salazar, que en otra época hubiera aceptado el proyecto sin pensarlo, tubo que rechazarlo ya que en este momento tenia que cuidar de su esposa y su hijo. Godric y él tuvieron que tomar distintos caminos. Al fin llegaron al reino de Moonlil donde habían decidido criar a su hijo. Las cosas en el reino habían cambiado, la fiebre cristiana había llegado allí, y los magos ya no eran aceptados por la gente del pueblo. Los dos forasteros se instalaron en una choza abandonada a las afueras del pueblo, donde al fin nació Alexander Slytherin Mayfair. Al cabo de un año, Moonlil se entero que el rey hacia una recepción y ella desobedeciendo a Salazar, dejo a Alex en la casa durmiendo y fue a visitar a su madre.-Voldemort puso una expresión sombría- Moonlill fue descubierta por los guardias del castillo y condenada a la hoguera por bruja, antes siquiera que pudiera ver a su madre. Cuando Salazar regresó a la casa encontró la nota de Moonlil se fue corriendo con Alex en brazos y vio como su esposa era quemada en una plaza y como el padre de ella contemplaba el espectáculo. Salazar fuera de si creo las 3 imperdonables: el crucio, el imperius y la avada kedavra. Las manos de Salazar quedaron manchadas ese día con la sangre de los humanos y veelas y, nació en él el odio a los humanos y sangresucias.- La expresión de tristeza y comprensión afloró en muchos de los presentes- Salazar huyó con Alex de esas tierras y se refugió en el único lugar seguro que conocía: la casa de Godric Gryffindor, en el mundo màgico. Godric acogió sin pedir explicaciones a su amigo e hijo y les presento a su esposa Helga Hufflepuff y a la profesora e erudita Rowena Ravenclaw. Ellos tres habían tirado hacia delante el proyecto Hogwarts el mayor colegio de Magia y Hechicería del mundo y, le propuso a Salazar otra vez de ayudarle en este proyecto. Esta vez Salazar aceptó, pero por unos motivos muy diferentes de los de antes, quería preparar a los magos, para que destruyeran a los sangresucias. Entre tanto, Alex ya era mayorcito tenia ya dos años y un buen amigo: TarQuinn Gryffinfor, el hijo de Godric, con el que se pasaba el día jugando. Quinn era muy diferente a Alex, era bajito, moreno, tez morena, patoso, despistado, desordenado, le costaba levantarse, se le daba fatal las pociones, era poco estudioso, le encantaba hacer bromas, era valiente y noble, en cambio Alex era alto, rubio, tez blanca, hábil, meticuloso, ordenado, madrugador, experto en pociones, estudioso, serio, frío y calculador. Eran la noche y el día. Y entre ellos había una relación especial, un vínculo que los unía muy fuertemente. Los preparativos para inaugurar Hogwarts se llevaron a cabo de un año y Alex y Quinn entre otros niños asistieron a la escuela. Los días fueron pasando apacibles para ellos dos, hasta que sus padres empezaron a discutir. El asunto era la admisión de magos mediasangre. Tanto Godric, Helga y Rowena estaban a favor, pero Salazar se negaba. Al final llego a ellos una visita inesperada, un conjunto de autores venían a llevarse a Salazar Slytherin por el uso de las 3 imperdonables contra una población muggle. Salazar al no tener el respaldo de los que creía sus amigos se fue de Hogwarts, junto a su hijo Alex. Lord Voldemort, un gran mago francés, conocido por su odio a los muggles que le arrebataron tierras que tenia en su mudo y tubo que exiliarse al mudo mágico, había estado carteándose con Salazar para crear una sociedad mágica para protegerse de los muggles y en contra de los sangresucia. Lord Voldemort les acogió en su castillo. Lord Voldemort era mi padre y en ese momento fue cuando conocí a Salazar y a mi amor, Alex.- Una mirada de asombro surgió de los allí presentes que cada vez se sorprendían mas por el contenido de la historia.- Alex por aquel entonces tenía doce años y ya era una criatura bellísima, y su cara era un rostro frío y indescifrable. Su padre no supo inculcarle el calor y la emoción, que tal vez hubiera mostrado de haber sido cuidado por su madre. Su padre le exigía ser el número uno en todo. Por este motivo Alex empezó a odiarme. Yo ya tenía 20 años por aquel entonces y había recibido una buena educación y Lord Slytherin se fijo en mí y me hizo su aprendiz, al principio Alex ni me hablaba, después se dedico a hacerme la vida imposible-Ron y Hermione se miraron pensando que eso ya lo habían vivido "Ese Malfoy…" – Hasta que un día su padre lo vio haciendo una de sus trastadas en el laboratorio y lo regaño muchísimo, nunca había visto a Alex tan triste. Así que fui a hablar con él. Le conté que yo ya tenía un padre y que no le quería robar el suyo y pareció que con un acto tan simple el problema se solucionó. Siempre venia a verme y me preguntaba cosas de pociones y hechizos. Aprendió a hablar francés en una semana con un acento irresistible que caí en sus seductoras redes ese mismo año. Me pasaba el día profesando mi amor por él. Su padre parecía saberlo y aprobarlo ya que nunca pareció molesto o descontento. Un día vi que Alex y su padre discutían acaloradamente, era sobre la madre de Alex, nunca había preguntado por ella porque los dos eran reacios a hablar de ella, supuse que había muerto y no quise tocar el tema. Pero ese día oí a Alex que quería ir a su casa, ver a su madre y mi maestro se negaba. Alex como os podéis imaginar desobedeció a su padre, busco libros sobre aparición y estudió como un poseso el arte de aparecer-se y como gran estudiante que era se salió con la suya y logro aparecerse en el mundo muggle, en Inglaterra, en esa casa donde había nacido. Estuvimos una noche buscándolo y temiéndonos que hubiera conseguido aparecerse, el maestro creo un traslador. Al llegar a la casa encontramos a Alex muerto, con unas heridas brutales por todo el cuerpo. Creímos que los asesinos eran un grupo de muggles y sangresucias radicales que iban contra Salazar. En ese momento mi maestro enloqueció de ira y concentro toda su magia en el hechizo para que se llama _"vendetta"_, este hechizo consiste en reparar el agravio para que se ejecute una venganza. Una vez la venganza ha sido ejecutada el que ha convocado el hechizo muere. Como podéis ver hubo algún error en el hechizo y mi maestro no murió y Alex no despertó hasta esta época y lo hizo en forma de bebé. Yo al ver que mi amor resucitaría me aplique el hechizo de la reencarnación cunado Alex despertara yo también lo haría, aunque falle un poco y desperté antes.- Concluyó Voldemort.

Nota de la autora

Capi largo pero necesario,

Un besu a todo/as

Pd. Dedicado a Maria-pa


	27. Chapter 27

Debo decir que no todos los personajes me pertenecen a mí, la mayoría son de JK Rowling.

_**El misterio del príncipe Slytherin**_

Capítulo anterior

Como podéis ver hubo algún error en el hechizo y mi maestro no murió y Alex no despertó hasta esta época y lo hizo en forma de bebé. Yo al ver que mi amor resucitaría me aplique el hechizo de la reencarnación cunado Alex despertara yo también lo haría, aunque falle un poco y desperté antes.- Concluyó Voldemort.

Capítulo 27:Dudas y mas dudas

-Draco me robó el traslador hacia Hogsmade. Lleva a la posada del Gato Negro, la habitación número 7- Dijo Blaise

-Minerva ha estado en Hogsmade buscando y no los ha encontrado- Dijo Snape confuso

-Alexander domina la aparición- Dijo Salazar- Seguro que ha usado el traslador para huir rápidamente y evitar la detección de la barrera antiaparición que rodea Hogwarts y luego en la posada ha desaparecido con Potter

-Hay algo que no me queda claro-Dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con toda esta historia? ¿Porqué esta en peligro?

-Creemos que Harry es la reencarnación de Quinn. Todos los descendientes de la familia Gryffindor tienen unos rasgos comunes: pelo rebelde, baja estatura y esa manía de ponerse en líos- dijo Voldemort

-Quinn era el jefe de los radicales que asesinaron mi hijo- Dijo Salazar- Malditos Gryffindor…

-¡Que!-Dijo Ron- ¡Harry nunca haría daño a una mosca!

-Esta no es la cuestión, señor Weasley- Dijo Snape

-Ron, la cuestión es que Harry esta con Draco y él seguramente no lo ve de esta manera…-Dijo Hermione con cara de pánico

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A Harry casi no le quedaban fuerzas. Los cruciatus de Draco le estaban matando y el dolor de su corazón era inaguantable, no tardaría en morir si seguía así…

-Drraccoo…pa-para…-Dijo Harry

-¿parar?-dijo Draco- ¿Acaso paraste tu Quinn cuando yo te lo pedí? Tss tss El juego es el mismo que él de antaño y las normas las mismas…

-Nnno…rec-recuerdo de qque me… hablas- Dijo Harry con gran esfuerzo

-¡Que mala memoria! ¿Matas a alguien hace mil años y se te olvida?-Dijo Draco

Harry estaba confuso…Había matado a ¿Draco?

-¡No me jodas Potter! No te atrevas a jugar conmigo…aaahh-Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo- Harry…- la expresión de Draco había cambiado de la ira a el sufrimiento en segundo- …porfavor… márchate… aah… "finite incantem" el hechizo de inmovilización ha cesado…. Márchate con el traslador..

-Pero Draco…explic…

-Rápido Harry, no aguantaré mucho…por favor-

Harry al ver el rostro de Draco surcado en lágrimas obedeció, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Medio arrastrándose llegó al traslador y con este llegó a la habitación de la posada de Hogsmade. Allí encontró a Minerva MacGonagall y antes de poder decir nada se desmayó.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Los rayos de sol iluminaban esa habitación que tanto conocía: la enfermería de Hogwarts. Oía a Ron y Hermione discutir fuera de la habitación. No conseguía recordar como había llegado aquí.

-Vaya señor Potter, al final esta dando usted señales de vida…-Dijo una voz muy desagradable para Harry. El Director Snape estaba a su lado.

-Buenos días Harry, me alegro que al fin hayas despertado, la compañía de Snape no es muy agradable sabes-Dijo otra voz, y de repente apareció el fantasma de Albus.

Snape miró mal a Albus, pero ya acostumbrado a los comentarios del viejo director prosiguió con los asuntos que le mantenían allí.

-¿Señor Potter, me puede usted explicar que le ha pasado? Ya no cuestiono su terrible afición de dormir en esta cama, pero esas heridas…- Snape quería oír de los labios de Potter si la historia que les habían contado ese viejo y Voldemort era cierta.

La cara de Harry pasó por varios estados…confusión, desagrado, odio, confusión, impotencia, dolor y finalmente tristeza…Con estas expresiones Snape tubo la certeza de que la historia era verdadera…

-Señor…Draco…yo…- y las lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del pobre muchacho

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

-¡Salazar!-Dijo Voldemort- ¡Debemos ir a buscar a Alex! Estos imbéciles solo están pendientes del estúpido de Potte,r y ahora que él esta aquí dejaran de preocuparse por Alex-

-Creo, querido François-Dijo Salazar- que tantos años rodeado por inútiles a acabado por atrofiar tus neuronas.- Al ver la confusión en los ojos de su aprendiz, prosiguió- Tu me conoces François, y sabes que no estoy aquí porque me guste estar rodeado de Gryffindors, pero es que tenemos aquí el anzuelo que va a morder Alex. Si realmente Potter es descendiente de ese Quinn, Alex vendrá a cobrar su venganza, y nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarle-

En los labios de François se formo una maquiavélica sonrisa…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHD

En la casa del lago oeste, de Malfoy Manor, un confuso Draco revivía sentimientos, experiencias y pensamientos que había obtenido en esa vida tan lejana y estos chocaban con los que hace solo unos meses había ido descubriendo…

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, era una sensación horrible… al mismo tiempo odiaba y amaba a Harry, también le pasaba lo mismo con Voldemort, y con su padre…No sabía a quien relacionar como padre a Salazar o Lucius, y su madre muerta o Narcisa…Alex estaba ganando la batalla interior con Draco…

-La casa es esta…Donde Quinn… Donde fui a ver a mi madre… la antigua casa de papa, todo esta igual que cuando me…me... ¿me morí? – Dijo Alex – ¿Mi padre me resucitó o solo hizo un hechizo de reencarnación? ¿Qué soy?- Alex recorrió el pasillo hasta encontrarse delante de un cuarto cerrado con llave, con un _alohomora _consiguió abrir la puerta, era un sitio oscuro, los cristales estaban llenos de polvo y el suelo era de color negro, había un despacho con la madera medio podrida, estaba el techo lleno de telarañas…incluso los elfos domésticos tenían prohibida la entrada a esa habitación…el despacho de su padre.

Alex con un hechizo muy potente limpio el despacho, y allí se puso a buscar y leer los libros i pergaminos de su padre para poder encontrar una respuesta a lo que le había pasado.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Al cabo de 24 horas de escuchar a Granger y Weasley viniendo a enfermería preguntando por Potter cada 5 minutos y al ver la mejoría de este, Madame Pomfrey permitió a Hermione y Ron entrar a ver a su amigo.

Harry se incorporó un poco y Hermione le puso un cojín.

-Hermione, Ron, tienes que contarme que esta pasando… ¿Qué le ha pasado a Draco? ¿Quien es Quinn?

Hermione y Ron se miraron el uno al otro intentando hallar las fuerzas que les faltaban el uno en el otro.

Hermion empezó finalmente a contarle la increíble historia que les había contado Voldemort junto a Salazar Slytherin. Al terminar la historia, la amargura y tristeza de Harry les oprimió el corazón. Pomfrey en ver que el muchacho necesitaba un rato a solas echo a Ron y Hermione del lado de este. No sin que antes Ron le susurrara al oído que contara con el por lo que hiciera falta y que no cometiera locuras.

_**Nota de la autora**_

Holaa!! ¿Que tal el capitulo?

Espero que os vaya bien el inicio de clases, siento la demora… un besuuu queridos lectores/as!!

Dedicado a Maria-Pa


End file.
